2 kids plus Loki equals madness
by TFALokiwriter
Summary: This may not make sense, but, when it does make sure to have an open mind. This is set during the summer in a timeline that can be questionable. When really this is set about 8 years after the Avenger's movie and a implied different ending to The Dark World. This story began when Loki came across Tony Stark after escaping Asgard...
1. For our daughter

"Tony, you do remember that you're taking Rebecca on a roadtrip this summer." Pepper reminds Tony.

Tony turns away from a large floating holographic surface that is blocking view to New York City.

"I do—what again?" Tony asks.

Pepper sighs, looking towards the ceiling and then turns her attention to Tony.

"You promised our daughter you would take her on a roadtrip around the states." Pepper said. "She has been so excited about it for the past two months. I can't believe you forgot your promise to her."

"Oh." Tony said, acting sheepishly.

Pepper folds her arms.

"Was Rebecca playing with the Iron man armor when you promised her?" Pepper asks.

"I remember now." Tony said. "She had JARVIS speaking in Princess Elsa's voice and flying all over the place in a smaller model of the armor.I promised ,in exchange she didn't change JARVIS's voice again while I was gone, I would take her to Disneyland during July." Tony blinks, realizing what he just said in the wrong order. "I mean I promised Bruce to take him to Disneyland last July."

It made sense to Pepper, now, why Tony came back with Bruce wearing Disneyland gear .

"You have to keep your promise." Pepper said.

"But, a road trip is not two days long." Tony said.

"This is our eight year old daughter; you should find a way to keep it." Pepper said.


	2. To escape Asgard

The cell itself proved to be a boring place to stay for eternity. Loki did not know for sure how much time had passed since he last stepped on Midgard. To him it felt like centuries had passed since The Dark Elves had attempted to take over the nine realms to which they failed at. The Asgardian guards thought Loki wouldn't cause any mayhem. That one for sure is where they were wrong.

"Something small, something insignificant, something little." Loki thought out loud, while his field of trickery had made it seem to everyone he is reading a book engrossed into it. He is pacing back and forth his gaze taken off the floor to the field ever so briefly. "Something so insignificant to many and disgusting to several."

Loki saw a big black dot flying by the electrical force field.

"A fly." Loki said. "This will be good."

Loki, unlike what many people would assume, had not grown a beard and changed a bit. After all Loki is the god of Mischief not the very god of trickery field on the room had went away leaving Loki standing beside a bed. Before our eyes Loki is gone in a dark purple smoke that slowly dispersed revealing a black buzzing dot. Loki the fly came to a stop inches away from the force field.

An Asgardian Guard came by Loki's cell.

Okay let's call this random guard 'Ford'.

Ford stops,then,he walks backwards. He came to a stop in the dead middle across from Loki's empty cell. He blinks at the unexpected empty room trying to me sure it is not a trick of his eyes. Ford squints his eyes to make sure there is not a magic spell being worked on the Asgardians could tell if a room is under magic when something flickers in a blue color.

"This cell should not be empty." Ford said, and then he turns to the other direction. "Loki is not in the cell!"

The electrical lifted up shortly the entrance became surrounded in guards.

Loki the Fly buzzed over the guards helmets.

"How could Loki have escaped this cell?" The 2nd Asgardian Guard asks.

"There's not a sign that he put a magic spell on it." Ford said.

Loki went through the exit transforming into a quick hawk.

Word quickly spread in Asgard that Loki had made his escape out of the cell to which Odin had banished him into. Loki the hawk flew over numerous buildings headed towards the RainBow bridge—that quite recently had completed reconstruction—that is built on land surrounded by water. The appearance of Asgard as a kingdom could remind people of Atlantis from the Cartoon Movie 'Atlantis; the ancient city below water' only above water.

The many buildings that had been rebuilt since Malekith's attack appear gorgeous and better.

Well that is only a general saying applying to most rebuilt parts of Asgard.

Anyway Loki the Hawk flew closer to the building enough that he became a small dot to our eyes. Our perspective changes to the exit to Asgardian Castle. The large doors swing open revealing Thor, hammer in hand, walking out. He is taking the mission of stopping Loki doing whatever plans have been lurking in his head for the past eight years in banishment.

Thor uses the hammer to fly, quite literally, to the Bifrost. Why would Loki escape prison after staying there for so long? The question recently found its way to Thor's mind. In about two minutes Thor had made his arrival to the Bifrost doors. Thor walks in only to see an active Bifrost being to launch in a most familiar individual. Heimdall is across from the portal laid on his side to the big platform of pretty knocked out without his sword. Heimdall's sword is in the hole on the platform of stairs allowing the Bifrost to be working in the first place.

"Toodles!" Loki said,sharing a little wave to Thor.

The Bifrost engulfs Loki's figure then takes him inside. The blue hue belonging to a crashing wave on a usually active beach resembling ball had disappeared once entering the portal. Finding Loki again would be a harder task. The Bifrost then returns to its usual appearance completed by a rounded circular gray interior surrounding a small blue portal in the middle.


	3. What a landing!

_…Somewhere in New York City…_

_…at 8:30 PM…_

Rebecca is back home, sound asleep, while her dad Tony is out spending time away from technology. After all he had to figure a way to keep the promise to Rebecca. It is currently May at the time being; currently May 10th, 2020. The year is currently 2020 and the month is May. The Sunday hours are coming to an end in the brisk darkness.

Never mind not understanding how the darkness is brisk.

Tony sat down on a brown wooden bench then takes the time to observe the night sky. All while he is thinking about how to keep the promise. _Maybe I should ask Thor; no, Thor hasn't been around many kids lately and he's been busy at Asgard. _Tony taps his fingers on the hard metal rail to the bench._ Bruce normally does not take care of children. Steve is not much of a babysitter…_

After all being the man behind the Iron Man mask did come with great responsibility. Not just being a father and a figure behind Stark still needed a man in have been suspicious—unusual—superhuman powered people—going around doing things to the civilians so those situations involved IronMan not Spiderman to attempt tying up the out-of-his-league supervillains. It is one of the things that Tony and Miles had agreed on when they were busy taking turns taking down a rater pesky villain.

A villain who had been shooting at them using a future-istic weapon.

_What about Miles the spidey kid?, _Tony wonders_, he's still new to the hero business. Maybe he is not busy. _

It is then that Tony recalled what Miles had done last time when leaving Rebecca with had left Rebecca in the car, alone on an Ipad, in an unlocked car. Most of the people Tony had thought about were either busy or not that up to taking a child on a road trip for the summer after school. Tony sighs, feeling rather hopeless, then puts his hands together and gazes up towards the night sky.

"I usually don't do this, well, never really." Tony said. It felt weird to speak to the stars above. "But…give me a sign; any sign will do, if I should tell my daughter I can't keep the promise."

A star twinkled brightly so much it outshined many stars including a flying airplane in the darkish sky.

It is then that a blast of speeding powerful light force struck a large tree beside a fountain. The tree tips over to the side breaking in half while a huge frightening crack came to. A sweep of an unknown powerful force flipped the bench over sending Tony landing on the sidewalk. Tony is shielded by regardably old wood when large chunks of dirt flying among the blue and yellow colors that were not alone speed over the flipped over bench. The foggy landing area ,at which the main beam to the twinkling winning star had struck, dimmers then clears away to reveal nothing but two large brown bumps in the crater.

At least that is until what sounded like coughing belonging to a young boy came.

Tony gets up putting the bench to the side.

"What in the world?" Tony said, approaching the clearing hole.

A screech came to out of the followed by a boy—with elf ears—and fine-like features. This boy wore armor more of a mix between steampunk and knight'ish young boy held a dagger in his right hand seemingly bigger than the left hand. The young boy held out his dagger, defensively, as though ready to kill.

"A kid resembling Legolas." Tony said, and then he looks up to the sky. "Nice sign! I don't know what it means!"

The young boy spoke in a language Tony could not understand.

"Don't call me ONE OF THEM!" A gust of ice sent the boy flying in midair away from the crater.

The boy lands on his feet, in a way that indicated this attack had been expected, still holding the blade when the side-effect of being sent that far is making him quickly slide through the grass. The boy lowers his right arm with the side armor coated in ice toward the young boy's fine like fingers had trailed through the grassy blades making the quick sliding come to a cease. The way he did it so quickly is easy to compare with a movie action scene.

The male voice sounding older than the boy but younger than Tony came from the big—also perhaps-massive crater sounded much like a person Tony has not seen in a long time.

"There is no way, in Muspelheim, does a light elf resemble Legolas!" Loki said, coming out of the hole.

This is much shock to Tony.

"You shouldn't be here." Tony said, looking down to his freely open right hand.

_Damn,_ Tony thought_, I didn't bring the hand energy blaster. _

He totally didn't think this through.

"So should the light elf." Loki said. "Excuse me, one minute." Loki flips the boy over—when the boy had attempted to lunge at him—and pinned the boy to the grass. "Listen, light elf, I am _not _your enemy."

The boy says something that is very hard to put down into a book. He is speaking in a different language.

"You should be in Asgard." Tony said.

"This boy should be back in his home realm." Loki said, with a quick glare to looks down towards the boy. "Your name."

The boy frowns and then says something.

Loki's mood changed and he swiftly picked up the boy by the neck.

"Take that back, Light Elf." Loki demands.

"What did he say?" Tony asks.

"An insult about my mother." Loki said, in anger. Then Loki too spoke in the Young Boy's language. Then at the end of this rather unusual language Loki finally spoke in English. "Is that clear enough for you?"

The young light elf boy shakes his head speaking in that different language.

"Good, we're on even grounds." Loki said, letting go of the boy's neck.

The young boy lunged towards Tony, sharp sizzling white blade in hand, ever so unexpectedly that it took two seconds for Loki to realize what may happen. While on the other it took Tony ten seconds step back to the side. The young boy fell—a bush lands to cushion the young boy's fall-which showed Loki behind him holding his two fingers in a unique pose.

"You didn't just do that." Tony said, feeling his heart pounding.

Boy did Loki find the appropriate time to use a 'neck pinch' as it seemed to Tony.

"I only made the light elf become unconscious." Loki said,lowering his hand. "There is no harm to him."

"A…what again?" Tony asks.

"A light elf." Loki said. "Light elves are friendlier than Dark Elves, and, quite peaceful."

Tony looks down towards the young boy and then back to Loki.

"It seems they are not that friendly." Tony said.

"Normally…they are not hostile." Loki said in a lowered voice. Something has gone wrong; it seems some other realm has waged war against them." Loki is judging by the young boy's warrior themed armor. "The Light Elf realm is full of mastered white magic; pure as the fountain of youth, the spells capable of so much, and their part in Asgard history is rich."

Loki sounds different speaking this way, it stunned Tony to see a different light to Loki, even so a bystander could question if this is really Loki. Loki had a nagging feeling it could be Asgardian war-fare going up against the light didn't want to believe what great civilization would go against another wise all-knowing Light Elves who've been around longer than Asgard.

"I didn't realize gods up there really had many mythos regarding elves." Tony said. "First Dark Elves and then there is Light Elves."

Loki turns his head towards Tony.

"That's because we have to remember the feud Bor had ended between them." Loki said.

"So a Romeo and Juliet thing?" Tony asks.

"No." Loki said. "It is a Hatfield and McCoy kind of thing we must never forget."

The young boy is in a bush, out cold, yet still breathing. There is a unusual silence between Tony and Loki staring down to a not-so-awake child. His armor seemed to be more Science Fiction related in future-istic wars still having the same gist of armor in combat. The boy's helmet is discarded somewhere in the park.

"How long has it been since we last met?" Loki asks, ending the silence.

"Eight years." Tony said.

It felt so strange to speak with Loki, in the open, when the god should be in prison.

"This is a unusual case." Loki said. He then notices what is missing from Tony. He raises a brow. "Why would a mortal, who has since rejected part of their machine half, be out in the dark where crime is more likely than in the day?"

"Thinking." Tony said, as Loki lowers his eyebrow. "I don't need a Nuclear Vortex core to be Iron Man."

Loki looks down towards the unconscious light elf.

"I will take care of this business." Loki said. "While you should continue your thinking."

"Hold on a thought." Tony said. "I…need a favor."

"What kind of favor?" Loki asks.

"Well, my daughter Rebecca is going to Pepper's house on Friday." Tony said. "And I have a conflict of interest during the afternoon.I need someone to drive Rebecca to her mother's house."

The very question itself is true. Only that it is a way to introduce Loki to Rebecca.

"Drive." Loki said.

"Yes, drive her." Tony said, with a nod.

"I don't know how to 'drive'." Loki said.

"Okay, I know someone who'll teach you." Tony said.

"Teach me how to drive?" Loki repeats, and then he laughs. "Not when you're me!"

"You can always disguise yourself ." Tony said.

"How do you plan to explain who I am?" Loki asks.

"Two words; Loki Stark." Tony said.

"Uh, no." Loki said. "I can't possibly find myself going under a disguise and lying to be related to you. I have a better idea; Loki Adams."

"That's really strange sounding." Tony said.

"So is Wednesday Adams." Loki said. "Quite the mortal she turned out to be."

"…You know she's not real." Tony said.

"She is very much real." Loki said. "So is the Adam family. They're quite the unique bunch like The Munsters."

"If you're looking forward to strange people; I'll have Bruce teach you how to drive."

"The man who's angry all the time." Loki said. "Who is also the Hulk."

"He can control his anger." Tony said. "He doesn't transform into a big green guy all the time because of it." Tony takes out a spare burn out phone from his pocket, and then, held it out to Loki. "If you're going to be doing a favor; might as well be able to use a phone."

"A…phone?" Loki asks, dumbfounded. He looks to what Tony is holding in his hand.

"Quicker chatting." Tony said. "And since you're a god and all; I figure you can take care of it."

"I am not familiar to what technologys Midgard has developed." Loki said.

"Don't make me beg." Tony said.

"Fine." Loki said, taking the phone. He opens the phone to see a contact list up with names and numbers belonging to everyone part of the Avenger's team and SHIELD. Loki glances off the cell monitor. "I don't need everyone's phone numbers."

"Not everyone; Thor doesn't have a phone." Tony said.

"And yours." Loki said.

"I don't have my actual phone." Tony said. "I have a file on the phone with my phone number."

"…Phones have numbers?..." Loki said, tilting his head. "So I call their phones and get the phones reply's?"

"My advice is; call Clint about that question." Tony said. "And oh, this is your mess."

Tony left Loki in the park.

Loki looks over to the unconscious light uses his magic to fix the damage that had been done during his arrival to Midgard.A new tree grew in the place of the one previous broken by an unexpected powerful Bifrost blast. The crater is filled up in dirt then covered by a fresh new patch of green living grass. Loki puts the phone into his pocket. Tony was long gone into the dark headed back to his tower while Loki had cleaned up the mess. Loki picks up the young light elf boy into his arms.

Loki saw a metal rounded symbol on the young light elves shirt poking out of the armor.

"What is this?" Loki said in a low voice, bringing the metal rounded item closer to his view. "The Warriors medal."

On the metal read, translated to English, read 'property of Tian Verson'.

Loki lets go of the metal.

"Tian." Loki said. "So that is your name."

Loki picks up a helmet, designed similar to one used by Asgardian Warriors, then walks out of the park into the darkness.


	4. Learning to drive

_…6:34 PM…_

"So Loki Stark is a long lost brother of yours?" Rebecca asks, once Tony had explained.

Rebecca sounds excited as her eyes sparkle.

"Yes." Tony lied. "We recently met a couple days ago."

"So I have a Uncle!" Rebecca cheers. "I have an Uncle Loki!" She runs around in circles. "I got an uncle, I got an uncle, I got an uncle!"

She waves her pink teddy bear in the air acting so happy—when she usually does is being a wild child—about the surprising news. Tony feels relieved Rebecca believes the little lie. Why it is not a little lie but may soon become a huge one. Rebecca is only spends; Monday to Thursday at the tower. Then Friday to Sunday she is at Pepper's house. Tony is going through a divorce with Pepper—even though they loved each other, they both came to a realization that perhaps staying together in one tower that is known for attacks by villains isn't a good way to raise a family-that has one of the beginnings listed as slowly adjusting Rebecca to living at Pepper's house. Pepper originally thought she could stand this—as she has done so before—but that proved quite impossible—kind of event.

"I got an uncle!" Rebbecca sang, child-like.

"Bruce Banner is driving in." JARVIS's voice came.

Tony for once is eager about something most likely amusing.

"Best news of the night." Tony said.

Bruce had left six hours ago to teach Loki how to drive. Six long hours had passed since Bruce had driven himself to the meeting elevator came to a stop at the parking lot below the saw a mirror to the car is missing on one side, there's a large dent inwards to the passenger door, the wheels look pretty pricked, and the left car wheel is deflated, and as Bruce came out the driver's car door Tony's reaction turn into a 'what the hell?'when he saw the red door fall off.

Bruce walks away, and then stops across from the red damaged car. Bruce turns to the right facing towards the vehicle missing a roof. He holds up the black triangle shaped small item towards the red shiny car. He pressed the 'lock' button. A high pitch beep came out of the car before all four wheels fell off.

Tony's reaction turns into a 'what exactly happened?' as Bruce walks into the elevator.

Bruce presses the number 4.

The doors to the elevator then closed.

"How did it go?" Tony forces himself to ask.

"Your brother drove like a mad man." Bruce said. "And he kept insisting I called him Adams."

"He's like that." Tony said, with an eased relieved laugh.

"And Loki asked for your phone number." Bruce said, sharing a glance to Tony.

"…And he's gone into the ballpark." Tony said.

"You should have told him your phone number." Bruce said.

"If I did, he would be calling himself." Tony said.

"Why would a genius give his long lost brother two phones?" Bruce asks.

"To have fun." Tony said. "I only gave him one phone."

There was some pop music playing in the elevator.

Bruce pressed a button that stopped the elevator.

"Tony,is there a reason why you have a recently discovered brother named Loki?" Bruce asks. "And he happens to insist I call him Adams." He studied Tony raising a brow. "Tell me you are not harboring an escaped God in the tower."

"I am not harboring a god in the tower." Tony said. "I swear."

"The same one who attempted to take over New York City." Bruce said.

"And helped Thor stop Malekith on Asgard." Tony said.

"WHILE at Asgard, and, not at ON earth." Bruce said. He groaned rolling his eye. "Tell me I did not spend 6 hours teaching a god to drive."

"You taught my brother how to drive after 37 years riding Taxi's and Buses." Tony lied.

Bruce relaxed, as though believing Tony.

"If I had taught the same god to drive; shouldn't Thor be aware?" Bruce asks.

"Nope." Tony said. "It is none of his business about my brother learning how to drive."

"Hypothetically this means you're using a hypothetically long lost brother who's theoretically not your brother to do some stuff." Bruce said.

"Hypothetically; yes." Tony said, with a nod. "_If_ that were true."

"Again; if it were possible." Bruce said.

"Yep." Tony said, and then pressed the resume button.

"You are totally aiding a god we sent packing to Asgard." Bruce said.

"Nope." Tony denied.

"You're only lucky I am not telling SHIELD since you're letting me stay." Bruce said.

"I know." Tony said.

"Have you told Rebecca?" Bruce asks.

Tony's face changes from a not-so-anxious one to the kind that seemingly is puzzled drawing a point blank blink.

"Tell her what?" Tony asks, acting puzzled.

"That whatever you have planned for this weekend; she's being driven by a maniac." Bruce said.

"No." Tony said. "I only told her she has an Uncle Loki."

Then the elevator went DING.

_…Wednesday 13__th__…_

_…2:30 PM…_

Bruce gets into the passenger seat, this time, wearing a pink helmet and a complete gear usually worn for riding buckles himself up for extra safety caution. Loki is in the disguise of Adams. His own nicely, and very much, complicated original character. Loki blinks seeing this odd form of protection.

"Parallel parking." Bruce said.

"Parallel what?" Loki asks.

Bruce points to the pink helmet.

"That is what this helmet is for." Bruce said. "We're going to do parking practice in Wall-marts parking lot."

"Okay." Loki said, using his left foot to start the car—there's some loose wiring below the wheel that specifically needs a knee to pin it back into place—bending his knee upwards. "Wall-Smart is a very unusual name for a boy."

Loki backs the car too much into a black van.

"Drive!" Bruce shouts.

"The Mustang or the Ford?" Loki asks, referring to the two vehicles with driver doors seemingly open inviting in thieves.

"I mean drive, Loki!" Bruce said.

"If you say so." Loki said, swerving into the exit lane making skid marks into the road. The sound didn't do so well to Loki's ears. "Look at his transport." Loki refers to a driver in a roofless white van that is missing the back doors and has a terrible dent at the bumper. They are passing the van driver. "At least I am not the only terrible driver."

"No, that was all you." Bruce said. "His van was being towed yesterday, while you were driving, you went in-between them then got the van connected to the car."

"Hey, you, HOTHEAD!" The van driver shouts. "I have a score to settle with you!"

"My head is not hot." Loki said, and then he goes past the speed limit exiting the parking lot.

Bruce takes out a clipboard and begins jotting down notes.

"Note; never try to take Stark's brother on an underground race." Bruce said out loud as Loki swerves into a busy lane and then Bruce is sent sliding to the side of his seat

Loki looks over his shoulder hearing honks from the parking building.

"Where does the Wall-smart live?" Loki asks.

"About five blocks down this lane, right turn at the StarBucks that is missing 'star'," Bruce said, as Loki went into the lane driving incredibly fast in the busy street. "Slow left turn by the willow tree, proceed driving straight past a row of abandoned buildings, drive down tight roads, through an overgrown neighborhood, take a right at the stop sign, then go into a tunnel, and there will be Mega Wall-Mart."

"How smart can this man be?" Loki asks.

"Wall-Mart moves every ten years." Bruce said. "So they are reasonably out of their mind and a little smart."

"Because he's a smart at walls." Loki said, as there is a red light up ahead—and several cars had stopped—while he's going past the speed limit. Loki looks to the side mirror that shows the roofless white van is gaining speed. "Time to lose the driver. Hang on."

The next Bruce knew what happened; Loki drove off the very back windows to several cars as a ramp when going very fast enough that weight could not be applied to shatter the vehicles since all that happened-to them at least-was a slight unexpected bump that made their vehicles shake. Anyhow back to what stunned Bruce.

The topless white van stopped short from following the impossible jump.

The last vehicle, being a Sami Truck, sent the two flying—and Bruce's mouth being wide open as he held on to his seatbelt for dear life with the clipboard-over the paused traffic scene. Technically they've paused because of a stoplight seems to be enjoying the thrill of the wild ride. They land into an empty space behind a red toy like and Loki had quite, literally, bounced in their seats on the landing.

"Straight; right?" Loki asks, calmly while turning his head towards Bruce.

Bruce is unable to respond in his frozen state.

"Oh." Loki said, once realizing Bruce is soaking in the perhaps wild jump. "My bad."

A silver truck is headed Loki's way.

"Is driving in this city that bad?" Loki asks, quickly taking a turn into the other lane. Loki saw an intact package of Reese cups underneath the driver's wheel. "Reese cups; my favorites!"

Loki's shoulder bumps into the radio when leaning down, just as Bruce went 'No,no,no!' scared for a much terrifying turn of events. Somehow, without hands needed on the wheel,Loki's back made the wheel go in different directions missing without a second too soon upcoming cars and trucks. They did go through empty chairs at a restaurant that didn't have much business, went through a food market through the vegetable section—the car missed the customers by an inch-, crashed through several left for weed overgrown garages, and a couple 'deer warning' signs. Bruce wished he could become small enough using the Ant Man suit just for this very scary experience on the road.

Too bad it wasn't meant to be.

By the time Loki had leaned back into the seat; the car had entered the tunnel.

"So Bruce, did you drive?" Loki asks, opening package.

Bruce looks over to see not a sign of the topless white van. He looks back to Loki.

"No," Bruce said. "I did not."

"Reese cup?" Loki said, offering a Reese cup.

"I lost my appetite on the way." Bruce said, rejecting Loki's offer with a light shake of his hand.

"Your loss, my gain." Loki said, taking a bite out of the Reese cup.

"No wonder no one taught you how to drive." Bruce said, with a sigh.

Loki saw the huge sign belonging to 'Mega Wall-Mart' sticking out in broad view in a boulder.

"We're here!" Loki said chewing with his mouth closed.

"I'm doomed." Bruce said, cupping his head into his hands.


	5. Daddy never lies

Imagine Loki driving,and then,looking at the review horror on his face is so priceless that someone could have secretly taken a picture of it using the ceiling to the takes a strong halt to the side of the road out of the endless lane of the backseat is a little girl with rosy red straight fine hair getting her hair is not straight it is pretty much a mess of has a lot of freckles for a Stark.

"Get dressed!" Loki quickly demands..

Rebecca Stark, oh the girl who kept getting undressed in the car, a wild child at best.

"I don't like wearing this, Uncle Loki." Rebbecca said

"I am not your Uncle,Rebecca." Loki said,making a pair of dark sunglasses appear to cover his bright green eyes. "You cannot run around completely naked and it will be disgusting for a little boy to see a little girl's private part in public. This is what panties, shirts,dresses, and pants are made for!"

Rebecca pouts.

"But Daddy told me you're his brother." Rebecca said, innocently. "Daddy never lies."

Loki leans his arm against the window rubbing his forehead.

"I am not an Stark, I am Odinson." Loki said, as a car passed by honking. "Now get dressed."

The windows get dark tinted by a trick of magic.

"No fair." Rebecca said.

"You're eight years old, you don't_ know_ what fair is yet." Loki said. "At your age; no one does."

"Nah uh." Rebecca said. "I am three hundred twenty galaxy years old."

"Yes, you are eight years old." Loki said, hearing the childish lie roll off her tongue. "Now get dressed!"

"Ah, you don't like me getting in my swimsuit?" Rebecca asks, making her baby dog eyes.

_Now she is making this up, _Loki thought,_ I should have rejected Tony's request to drive her. _

"Rebecca, I am taking you to your mother's house and I don't believe she wants to see her daughter run out of the car; naked." Loki said. "A eight year old child should not try to get into muddle puddles after getting on a dress, roll over on the floor when getting an ear piercing, draw on the walls, and undress herself in the car!"

"...Fine, Uncle Loki." Rebecca said.

"I am NOT your Uncle!" Loki said.

"Daddy never lies, Uncle Loki." Rebecca said.

Loki sighs, turning on the radio.

In five minutes Rebecca got dressed into her clothes. She bobbled her head side to side, swaying her little shoulders, and humming along to a song that seemed to not make any sense. It sounded much like what Midgardians called 'pop music'. Loki resumes driving yet with the snap of his fingers the window became clear song then changed out of nonsense to a perhaps catchy song.

"Baby, you're a firework!" Rebecca sang at the top of her voice. "Let your colors burn,oh, oh, oh, boom, boom boom, you're so original, maybe all the doors are closed, because they are awaiting for you to open them!" She had her hands together in a ball pressing them against her cheek. "Because baby you're a firework!"

"Katy Perry." Loki muttered in horror. "Must I hear this get butchered too?"

"Oh, oh, oh!" Rebecca continues. "Just forty-five minutes till I ge-get ba-ba-back so I can take off my clothes!"

Rebecca had sang it not spoken it.

"Don't you dare think of that!" Loki said.

"Because Baby you're a firah work!" Rebecca continues. "Let your colors burn!"

"I should have lost my hearing eight years ago." Loki complained.

Besides, Fireworks is Loki's favorite song that is now getting ripped into shreds by a Tonyidottir.

Loki would hear more songs be burned into oblivion for forty-five minutes on the way to Pepper's house.


	6. Beginning of a road trip

**_…Saturday 16_****_th_****_…_**

**_…Afternoon…_**

"I need another favor." Tony said, over the phone.

"You said 'one' favor." Loki said. "Not two."

There is a pause on the line, to which we hear Loki chide at Tian, while Tony thinks about his options again. If letting Loki keep a burner phone is a good idea then perhaps Tony should use it to his advantage. After all Loki is the one who saved his butt out there from a crazed PTSD 'Light Elf' boy fresh off the assembly line.

"In June and July." Tony said. "I need someone who I can trust to take my daughter on a road trip."

There is a long pause on the phone.

Normally a person would feel touched to hear Tony saying this; however, this is Loki that is hearing it.

"Really?" Loki said. "You're asking me?"

"I am." Tony said.

"No." Loki said. "You cannot be serious."

"This is not a request." Tony said. "I know what magic you've put on yourself and it is the kind that blurs any chance of getting a good fix on your location. If you do not help me for two months; I will turn you in to SHIELD."

"Fine." Loki said. "You win."

"So, what's the light elves home realm name again?" Tony asks.

"Alfheim." Loki said, in a lowered voice. "I forgot to mention; most of the inspiration for art and music came from them. From what Tian has been telling me about Freyr and the changes in the realm most of the things I know are outdated."

"So the kid is still with you." Tony said.

"His name is Tian." Loki said. "Tian Verson."

"So Tian _is still_ with you." Tony said.

"It is not surprising he is." Loki said. "His common manners are insufficient to be a houseguest in Odin's castle."

"And no one has come for him?" Tony asks.

"Tian believed he died." Loki said. "For what it is worth; maybe they too think he's dead. When really the explosion sent him through the portal at the exact time I escaped Asgard. He needs a parent capable of outliving Midgardians and teach him how to fight well."

"I have an idea." Tony said.

Loki frowns at the reply.

"I am not leaving the boy unattended for two months in a building." Loki said.

"No." Tony said. "If you haven't found an immortal person by June; you can expand the search during the road trip."

The idea sounds pretty reasonable.


	7. Meeting Tian

**..May 30****th****…**

**…At McDonalds…**

"Tian," Loki said, with a hiss. "Manners at the table."

Tian glances over to Loki, making an ugly look, muttering a phrase in his language.

Tian is under a disguise that Loki has placed on him.

"Speak in English." Loki said. "I have not spent two weeks teaching you nonsense."

"Could have sent Tian back to his duty." Tian said.

Loki looks down to Tian.

"I did not teach you to speak in third person." Loki said.

"Does not get why Tian and Loki have to sit in a lousy food serving building." Tian said.

"Tian, that is not the English I heard you speak last night." Loki said.

Rebecca scoots into the seat across from the two; okay, the seats in McDonalds have been dramatically redesigned since these days there's a 'u' shaped row of seats merged together around a table so it leaves an exit and entrance to anyone. Rebecca is holding her small little pink teddy bear when she dropped the suitcases on the seat beside her.

"Tian hates Midgardian English." Tian said.

"You speak fluently in English." Loki said. "Such as you are doing this very moment."

"Tian dislikes Midgardian Language that has no beauty in it." Tian said. "Midgardian English has no soul."

"Hi." Rebecca said, innocently.

"Such as this little comment is soulless!" Tian argues, shaking his right hand up and down above the table.

"Your name is soulless?..." Rebecca said, and then she held her hand out towards the surprised Tian. "Glad to meet, such as this little comment is soulless, and I am spending two summers with you and Uncle Loki!"

Rebecca looks pretty friendly and easy going for a handshake.

"Rebecca, this is your Nephew, Tian Adams." Loki lied. "Not exactly a fan of the word 'Stark'."

Tian glares towards Loki.

"Tian, what brought Dumbo to his mother?" Rebecca asks.

"A bird." Tian said.

"What kind of bird?" Rebecca asks.

"A bird, just a bird!" Tian said, as a waitress puts three orders on the table.

Loki hands the waitress a twenty dollar bill.

"It was a Stark." Rebecca said. "I just wanted to make sure he really doesn't want to say Starky."

"Starky is not a bird." Tian said,as the Waitress left holding a twenty dollar bill looking quite startled.

"Ah ha!" Rebecca said, pointing to Tian. "He said the thing!"

"Tian, shake her hand." Loki said, grabbing a wrapped cheeseburger.

"Tian refuses." Tian said.

"Rebecca, shake hands with Tian." Loki said.

"Sure!" Rebecca said, grabbing Tian's hand then shook it up and down.

Tian snatched his hand out of Rebecca's hand.

"Kind of reminds me of Malfoy and Legolas with that hair of his." Rebecca said, glancing towards Loki. "Does Tian's mommy have blonde hair?"

"Yes." Loki lied.

"Tian's mother had gorgeous braided dark brown hair, small hands to get into cracks, ears that can hear a thousand men on horseback several miles down the road." Tian said as Rebecca takes a smaller wrapped up cheeseburger. Loki is eating his cheeseburger that has two stacks of cheese, below the bun is ketchup and sauce, and very juicy. "Tian's mother is Efronya Karitdottir."

"Efronya is a pretty name." Rebecca said.

"Tian's father is Ver." Tian said.

"Ver?" Rebecca repeats unwrapping the wrapping off the cheeseburger, raising her eyebrow.

"Ver." Tian repeats, with a slow nod.

"Ver is an uncommon name." Rebecca said.

"He is from England." Loki lied, after gulping down his French fry. "There is much stranger things going around there; including that big blue telephone box popping up around the United Kingdom about 90% of the time and only doing the saving for that nation. The Avengers and SHIELD are left to defend America; obviously."

"I don't know what a telephone box is." Rebecca said.

Loki and Tian share a 'how does one not know what a telephone box is?' kind of facial reaction.

"Does your mommy have a phone number, Tian?" Rebecca asks.

"Tian's mother died during the first attack by Asgardians." Tian said.

Rebecca frowns.

"Stop speaking like you are reading a biography." Rebecca said. "You're not turning the page in a conversation."

"Tian speaks this way." Tian lied.

Rebecca holds out her teddy bear towards Tian.

"Teddy bear says speak normal." Rebecca said, in a squeaky pretending voice. "Teddy Bear says you cannot speak this way for two months straight without slipping and speaking in a normal fashion of voice." Rebecca puts her bear down on the seat beside her. "Uncle, whatever Tian did, you didn't put him in the time out corner."

It is then Loki realized why Tian is acting this way; they had been arguing about the word 'what' and how to spell the word.

"Tian, the argument about 'what' is over." Loki said. "Whatever stunt you're pulling, end it."

Rebecca is eating the cheeseburger as Loki is sending a glare towards Tian. She grabs a little box of French fries over to her side of the table. Tian spoke in a language that Rebecca could not understand, so it was even more puzzling when Loki did the same._England has another language?, _Rebecca curelessly thought taking small bites out of the cheeseburger. She used a napkin to clean her face off when the two had been engaged in the conversation.

Rebecca eats the French fries watching the two, all while narrating the conversation in her mind that went like this:

_"So, what about the apple?" _Loki asks.

_"It's brown." _Tian said.

_"No, it is red." _Loki said.

_"Brown." _Tian said, firmly.

_"Are you colorblind?" _Loki asks_. _"It is red! Just like the ketchup on my cheeseburger." He takes the bread off the cheeseburger. _"See?"_

Well, the last part where Loki took the bread off is just the exaggeration of Rebecca's mind.

_"That's yellow." _Tian said._ "Not ketchup."_

The little narration in Rebecca's mind came to a stop when Loki folds his arms leaning his back against the seat.

"So is that what you've been mad about?" Loki asks, in disbelief.

"Yes." Tian said.

"You're no sillier than mortals." Loki said.

"Mortals are a great band." Rebecca said. "They're not silly; they're absolutely cool."

Loki turns towards Rebecca.

"Rebecca,how would you deal with a rude driver who happens to be in the same building?" Loki asks.

"Well, tell me where they are." Rebecca said, as Tian is munching on some chicken nuggets.

"Two tables down." Loki said. "The men with the questionable baseball hats that are burnt."

"Be right back." Rebecca said, sliding off the seat taking the small pink teddy with her.

"What sea due'eng?" Tian asks in between crunches.

"Don't tell Tony." Loki said.

"Sure." Tian said, as Rebecca approaches the two men. "But watt is sea due'ing?"

Rebecca stops beside the table where the men sat. Loki and Tian eat without paying attention to what she is doing—as though pretending whatever embarrassing event is going, they're not tied to it—speaking with the men. The two men raise eyebrows at the little walks back to the table where Tian and Loki are eating. It is safe to bet that Tian had figured out what Rebecca's intentions were.

"There, done." Rebecca said, and then continues eating the cheeseburger.

Loki looks over his shoulder towards the glaring men. He turns his head way thinking about how in the world he is going to make sure that Tony Stark's daughter has the best summer and finding Tian a long living parent of this without revealing to everyone that there is an escaped god in their presence. Loki drinks a sprite through the straw, exactly the same way that Tian is, and then takes the straw out of his mouth with an eased sigh.

Rebecca had finished the cheeseburger when she stared at Tian and Loki, when they had done the exact same sigh at the exact same time, finding it a little odd. Usually Rebecca didn't see related people do the same thing in the same manner in one view. They must be very close and very complicated to be father and son. At least these are the thoughts going around in Rebecca's mind when witnessing Tian and Loki act synchronized doing the same thing.

It's rare to see father and son acting the same for Rebecca.

"Hello?" Loki said, waving his hand. "Anyone in the house?"

"I am in the house!" Rebecca said, snapping to.

Rebecca realizes she is sitting on a different kind of chairchair, with suitcases and Teddy bear beside her legs, staring off into the open door where Tian is relieving himself at a least she thought it was Tian even though the boy had sleek light brown hair that shined in the sunlight, his elf like ears brought wonder into her world, and the whistling while doing his thing seemed very magical. She couldn't see for sure how Tian is relieving himself thanks to his pants shielding the private area. Loki laughs, walking in to Rebecca's view of Tian.

Apparently Rebecca had been focusing about this 'close parent-child' relationship a bit too long.

"At first I thought hearing a Tonyidottor would never happen in this road trip." Loki said. "You've proved me wrong. Almost never happens."

Rebecca looks up towards Loki, puzzled, yet interested.

"Why does Tian have elf ears?" Rebecca asks.

"He's wearing plastic elf ears." Loki lied. "They're a plastic pair of Vulcan Ears. We're going to the San Diego Comic-con on our trip."

"VULLCaan!" Rebecca squeals, waving her arms. "VAL-KAAAaaan!"

"It seems you're a fan of these 'Vulcans'." Loki said.

"Wouldn't you?" Rebecca asks. Her eyes are big, sparkly, and cute. "They are so cool!"

Rebecca zips into the bathroom leaving Loki at the doorway.

"I didn't know Stark had a marathon of Star Trek for his daughter," Loki said, as the bathroom door came to a close. "What an unusual child."

Loki walks over to the driver seat.

Loki sat down into the driver seat then buckles up using the seatbelt. His right boot is inches away from the accelerator. His left boot is above the puts the key into the hole starting the RV pulled his boxers, pulled up the zipper, buttoned the jeans up and then ran straight for the RV. Yes, Loki is driving a newer model of a RV that is Stark Industry related. There is a Stark Industry symbol on the front grill organized part of the RV inbetween the two headlights.

Tian jumped into the RV making it slightly shake side to side.

"Done!" Tian said,and shuts the door.

"…Tian,I told you to use the bathroom." Loki said.

"I do not remember hearing it from you."

Loki hears the bathroom door open.

"Rebecca, did you hear me tell Tian to use the bathroom when you were—" Loki's eyes widened. "REBECCA, just because you're in the RV doesn't mean you can do that!" Tian starts to turn around so Loki uses his magic on Tian so it left him temporally blind. "Get dressed!"

"But I'm inside a RV." Rebecca whines.

"I can't see!" Tian said,reaching his arms out as he walks in a different direction that he hits the wall straight forward. "Out of my way stupid wall."

"Rebecca,there is a young boy aboard the RV." Loki said. Tian feels around then his hand brushes along the flat surface to a table. Tian leans forward enough that he lands on the seat while still standing—if this makes any sense—face first. "I am certain he wouldn't want his mind melted just yet."

"Fine." Rebecca grumbled, heading back into the bathroom.

Tian somehow, from landing on the seat, got on top of the table feeling around the brown theme colored cabinets when his hand grabbed onto the handles. Rebecca opens the bathroom door, pouting, then walks in and closes the door behind her. Tian tugs the handle to the cabinet in attempt to pry it open. Loki sighs, pinching his forehead using his right hand that's elbow is propped up because the left hand is underneath it, slowly shaking his head in disappointment.

Loki takes his right hand off his forehead turning his head over his shoulder towards Tian.

_Who knew Light Elves could have problems opening a cabinet_?, Loki thought slightly amused,_After what I did teaching him about toilets. _

Loki snaps his right hand's fingers right as Tian forcefully pulled at the cabinet's knobs while leaning backwards and his legs firmly on the wooden table.

"What—" Tian fell backwards landing on the floor with the two detached cabinet doors in his hands. "Ow."

"Tian, if I find out Rebecca gets tainted by the sight of your relieving because you had not closed the door; a certain some-one will be sent to Muspelheim." Loki warns Tian. "If she doesn't turn out to have nightmares."

"I can see again!" Tian happily declares, and then kisses the floor. "I will never take eyesight for granted again!"

Loki turns his head back forwards to the window shield. His right presses on the accelerator sharply while backing out of the parking space. Tian is sent sliding to the backroom where the big doors made him can hear Rebecca's little voice grumbling about how 'unfair' it is not to run around freely the way she wants to be.

Tian can smell something bad outside; it smelled close, as though it came from the wheels, it smelled like a skunk. Why did the RV smell like a skunk? Tian didn't know why.

"Tian," Loki said. "Did you hear what I said?"

"I got it." Tian said, getting up with the roll of his right eye. "If she has a nightmares because I kept door open I will be—" He stops short staring at Loki's direction. "You are unfair!"

"You claim not to be solid." Loki reminds Tian. "It makes all the fairness reasonable. After all most, such as you, would go to Niflheim not Midgard."

Tian starts to say something but then Rebecca opens the door hitting Tian's face.

"Okay, dressed." Rebecca said, straightening headband. She pinches her nose. "Ew, Uncle, you ran over a skunk."

Loki's looks surprised, but then, he too smelled the skunk.

"Better take care of that." Loki said, pressing a triangle button near the radio.

All the wheels became cleaned by a systematic operation by some small machines supplies with sponges, soap, and water including a blue trash bag where the remains are dumped inside. The trashback is knotted up then dropped into a nearby trashcan.

"Help." Tian squeaks.

"I can't believe I just slammed the door on my nephew!" Rebecca said, taking a step to the side. She then closes the door.

Tian fell forwards landing on the floor.

"My nose." Tian squeaks, again.

Rebecca covers her mouth looking pretty apologetic.

"Rebecca, do not get undressed unless for pajamas, swimming clothes, costumes, and a shower. If you continue to do this then there will be a chance we'll miss the camping route." Loki said, driving past a couple vehicles. One vehicle has a dented in roof, dangling tin-cans connected to string at the bumper, and rust all over a trunk. "I know how much you love 'camping'."

It was only Tony telling Loki about it could the information be this useful.

Rebecca tightens her jaw, momentarily, then relaxes.

"Fine, Uncle Loki." Rebecca said.

Loki taps on the rolled down window glass sending off a green wavy cloud out towards the bad in condition car. When the green color landed on the car it broke into many pieces shattering so quickly a person may have mistaken the sound for a glass antique being broken.

The two men with burnt hats, including many people, came over to see what made the shattering crash.

"Is that our car?" Tom, the first man with a burnt hat, asks.

Lewis, the second man with a burnt hat, picks up a photograph out of the mess being a blonde hot woman.

"Yeah, Tommy, that is—or _was_ at least, our car." Lewis said, standing up. Lewis hands the photo to Tom using his left hand. "It has your girl Clara in it."

"Lewis, I told you it is _Tom_." Tom said, taking the photo. "Not Tom_my_."

"Yeah, yeah,yeah." Lewis said. "You just want to be taken seriously by Clara."

Lewis looks up seeing a trace of green magic disappear at the area where the bumper had been when seeing the RV drive out. Lewis narrows his eyes at the RV to see there is a faded Iron Man License plate at the way when Stark Industry's create a RV capable of leaving a trail of green gas behind.

"How can that be their car?..." A couple bystanders say, confused, at the very puzzling sight.

"I've always been this way." Tom said,folding the photo in half then puts into his breast pocket.

"No, Tommy, you have not." Lewis said. "Not until you met Clara."

Why in the world would Stark Industrys give a RV to a driver with two bratty kids?


	8. alfheim

….Alfheim…

…Inside the planning room…

"What about your son, Ver?" One of the war figure Light Elves asks.

Ver looks up from the table, his fine carefully made cheekbones stood out, his crystal blue eyes made those nearby freeze in their place. The hint of a warning growl can be heard as his arms are reached down on the table. The War General glances over to the Elf of War Strategy making a glare that goes along the lines 'can we please not talk about him?'.

"He is not prepared for this role." Ver said. "He is in his room, grounded, until the war is over."

"You couldn't have just grounded him to his room." The War Strategist said. "You just grounded him to the base."

"For a good reason." The War General said.

"My son treats the base as though it is his room." Ver said.

"And he has yet to come out of his actual room for the past couple days?" The War General said.

"He is a young one. He has a stomach that doesn't complain." Ver said.

A light elf, being a warrior, broke through the door while panting covered in armor.

"King Ver!" The light elf warrior said, and then kneels. This is Zarah. "I am sorry…for interrupting."

"Stand up." Ver said, taking his hands off the table.

"These doors are built for intruders!" The War General said. "You found a way in."

"King Ver, this concerns your son." Zarah said, standing up. Zarah takes off their helmet off revealing that they are a woman. Zarah had smears of dirt on her once beautiful face. "Your son has died in battle."

"My son?" Ver said. "No, he's been cooped up in his room."

The War Strategist darts his eyes towards Zarah

"I have met your son, my majesty." Zarah said.

The War Strategist's eyes dart towards Ver.

Ver approaches Zarah walking past his advisor.

"Tell me your name." Ver said a step across from Zarah.

"Zarah." Zarah said.

"If there is a chance you are lying; there will be consequences." Ver reminds Zarah.

"Magesty, there is nothing in this realm that would convince me to lie." Zarah said. She hands Ver a small object into his hand. "I found it among the wreckage of my fallen comrades. It belonged to your son; I saw him wear it."

Ver takes his hand back then looks down into his hand see it is a necklace that has a metal heart that has a small scar on the sides of it are covered in dirt. Ver opens the locket to see the photo of his wife, the one he had married, to see her beautiful face staring back to him. She was not staring back to Ver but the point is she is facing forwards.

"My son sneaked into the army." Ver said, looking angered. He turns towards the War General. "You knew!"

"I didn't, I swear by my heart." The War General said.

Ver's eyebrows hunched forwards.

"Do not lie to me." Ver said. "If you lie to me one more time; I will send you off to the Chitauri camps. I'll let them torture you in the most painful way that makes known for their reputation." His voice had turned into a harsh one. "Despite being the one Freyr left in charge. I am not as forgiving as Freyr."

The War General gulps.

"He blackmailed me." The War General said. "Said he'll tell you everything."

"GAURDS!" Ver shouts, snapping his fingers.

Five guards came into the room.

"I told you the truth." The War General said.

"My son would never blackmail to enter the army." Ver said. "Send this…non-respectful Light Elf out of my him to the remaining Chitauri."

"My king!" The War General cries as he is dragged out of the room by the guards. "Ver!"

The doors come to a close shortly after that.

"Zarah, what is your current rank?" Ver asks.

"Warrior." Zarah said.

"When you walk out of this room; you'll be a War General." Ver said.


	9. Rebecca loves camping

Rebecca loves camping that is for there are two others who might not enjoy camping as she came to a full stop in a forest set by a large unusually long elaborate lake that has some geese swimming by casually not paying attention to the people parks the RV then turns it off,and takes out the keys. Loki looks over his shoulder to see both Tian and Rebecca are napping on the floor at different sides of the wide path leading to the seats and to the made sense as to why they stopped chatting an hour ago.

Loki had been content to drive, relaxed, without being grilled at for answers by Rebecca.

Loki recalled how cute midgardians were when they were sleeping children. Loki feel s better about his given situation—being a escaped fugitive disguising himself as someone who does not exist—on Midgard of all the part he dreaded is teenage years for Midgardians are not the most desirable times. Gods and Parents do share the same thoughts about really most share the same thoughts about it.

Loki looks out the window to see it is dawn. Well, actually, it is in the afternoon._Is it not at the time when the sun normally sets down for the moon to come up, _Loki thought with a sigh at it, _not close enough for it to be nightfall_.Loki turns his head towards the two looking perplexed putting his right arm on the chair's hard shoulder rest somewhat lifting himself up the seat.

"It is not even night and you two are sleeping on the floor." Loki said, his voice awakening Tian and Rebecca. Rebecca gets up, her red hair all in a mess, while scratching her head. Half of Tian's light brown hair is up sideways while the other half is flat. "Has anyone taught you that sleeping on the seat or the bed is a better option?"

Week 2; and their biological sleeping clocks are messed up.

"You had Mortal's song on." Rebecca said. "You had _Stay Awake_ blaring."

"What Rebecca said." Tian agreed, getting up holding the pink teddy bear. "It sounded like I was on a boat at night."

Rebecca's eyes went wide staring at Tian and her mouth fell to a complete 'o'.

"My Teddy!" Rebecca said, snatching her teddy bear back.

Loki gets out of the drivers' seat holding the car keys.

"How…that teddy bear is full of magic!" Tian accuses the inanimate object as Loki gets out the RV.

"No, you took it from me when I fell asleep." Rebecca argues back.

"Proposterious!" Tian declares. "I wouldn't sleep with a _pink_ Teddy Bear."

Loki saw the afternoon sun.

The afternoon sun often reminded Loki how lucky he is to have escaped Asgard.

"Come out, Tian and Rebecca." Loki said. "Soak in the free air and the sunshine, while you can, without blinding yourself."

Tian strolls out, hands within his jean pockets, looking bored.

Rebecca, on the other hand,hops out of the RV hugging her pink teddy bear that has a ribbon wrapped around its opens the side of the RV up to reveal there is many camping supplies in store for three people preparing to do some camping for three tosses out a rolled up bumpy baggage being a rolled up green tent, then a blue one, and next a pink one. Tian caught the blue one nearly tripping over a small rock. The pose Tian had made is similar to a ballerina doing ballet. Tian regained his balance. Rebecca used her own body to make the pink baggage land in her arms by purposely standing in the way so it hit her forehead.

"I am okay!" Rebecca cheerfully said.

"…She just used her forehead to stop a moving object." Tian said, gazing at Rebecca. "Mortals are weird."

Rebecca walks over to the clean path of green grass then puts down the pink teddy bear, while turning her head over her shoulder then sticks out her tongue towards Tian and swishes it from side to side. Tian turns red as he frowns back then he too makes silly faces at her. Loki takes out three fishing rods,three sleeping bags, and some other camping necessities grouped together by the RV's second wheel.

_…One hour passes… in the forest…_

_…3:40 PM… _

"Daddy said patience is a piece of cake." Rebecca said.

Loki raises a brow.

"Daddy says a lot of things." Loki said. "He told you wrong; patience is virtue."

"Daddy never lies, Uncle Loki." Rebecca said.

"We all lie at one point in our lives." Loki said, putting worms onto his Green Lantern Bobber.

"Why would Daddy lie?" Rebecca asks.

"Because it makes you feel better." Loki said, glancing up to Rebecca's bobber. Loki looks back up to Rebecca. "You did not have that bobber on when I took the rod out."

"I like this bobber." Rebecca said, and then she swings the fishing line into the water.

Loki swings the fishing line, so his bobber lands far from Rebecca's.

The bobber bubbles up and down right away, indicating a fish has bitten, so Loki reeled in the fish quickly with remarkable speed. Rebecca's eyes dart towards Loki as her mouth fell open seeing the fish flip out of the water swishing its tail back and forth frighteningly. Loki held the line up above the water observing the pretty large fish. The fish seemed to be a bluegill; a bluegill has a definite shape that's not similar to a carp, a catfish, and any other type of strange fish.

"….You got a pregnant bluegill." Rebecca said.

Loki looks down towards Rebeca.

"How do you know?" Loki asks.

"Her stomach is swollen." Rebecca said.

"You can't be sure if a fish is about to lay eggs because it has a swollen stomach." Loki said.

"One time me and my daddy's friend Bruce were at an aquarium." Rebecca explains. "Bruce said a couple of the bluegills are pregnant because the stomach isn't supposed to be that big." Rebecca looks towards the female bluegill. "You should really let the mommy go before she dies out of oxygen and water."

Loki unhooks the pregnant bluegill then places it into the water.

The Pregnant bluegill turns around, then swam up towards Rebecca, and then dipped its head up partially above the water. Normally a fish doesn't make a gratitude look but it sure did for Rebecca. The pregnant bluegill flipped out of the water waving one fin on the side then lands back into the much safer—well, actually, more dangerous—environment.

"You're welcome, momma bluegill!" Rebecca shouts after the pregnant Bluegill disappearing into the sea blue water.

Loki looks over to Rebecca.

"Neither of your parents are much of nature lovers." Loki said.

Rebecca brightly smiles, giggling at most, looking proud of herself.

"I am an animal lover." Rebecca said. "I love cats and dogs." Loki hooks another worm on, then, he swings into the water. "Did you know there's a type of dog that looks like a mix between a keeshond and a lion because of the big mane?"

"Not at all." Loki said, hearing branches belonging to a tree behind him shaking at once.

A fishing line shot out from the tree landing clear across Loki and Rebecca's bobbers.

In the thirty minutes that passed Loki caught eleven fish and then threw them back into the sheer number stunned stood quite still, his eyes directed on the water, very calm. It seemed to be the most impossible event to ever happen; yet it did could not be sure if Loki is catching the same fish over and over again. She reels in the fishing line slowly until her bobber came out being completely free of worms.

Rebecca heard the quick fast paced reeling from the tree.

"I GOT A SHARK!" Tian declares as the line went past Rebecca up into the tree.

"Ten bucks it is muscle." Rebecca bets.

"There's nothing that makes sense about fishing your muscles out of the lake." Loki said.

"Not the one you're picturing," Rebecca said, with an amused laugh. "It is a living creature that travels through a shell and looks a purple-pink part that's literally the leg. It travels in land; but mostly in the water."

The two heard Tian's angered grunt.

"Disgusting!" Tian shouts, throwing a small taco shaped light brown and purple shell with a purple part sticking out from the tree.

The Muscle landed into the water.

Rebecca looks up towards Loki, holding her hand.

"I did not bet." Loki said. "So there is no point to give you some fully grown deer."

"Daddy calls 'money' as bucks, sometimes." Rebecca said.

"I didn't bet in it." Loki said, shaking his free hand. "No point."

Rebecca carefully put the worms on to the hook sticking out of the bobber. Her favorite kind of bobber.

"How do you catch these fish so easily?" Rebecca asks.

"Being patient." Loki said. "You've been shaking the fishing rod repeatedly."

Rebecca then noticed, for the first time in thirty some minutes, that her hand is shaking.

"Oh." Rebecca said.

"You've never fished before." Loki said. "And yet you _love_ camping."

"I only fished in little ponds." Rebecca said.

"Is that what you call camping?" Loki asks.

"Well, Daddy's friend Steve has a summer house that has a little pond and a couple fish." Rebecca said. "I camp out in the backyard in a tent."

"It sounds like you're all over the place." Loki said.

Rebecca nods.

"Natasha just has me sit down in the couch and watching cartoons in the living room; closed doors with those plastic things little kids can't use." Rebecca explains, moving her hand in a circle as though trying to open a knob. "She would do it for hours at a time—one time she left me a whole box of cookies, a couple packages of orange juice, and let me stay up till nine!" Loki raises a brow. "Daddy's friend's have a lot of summer homes, and, winter homes. Natasha is busy most of the time and Steve lets me enjoy camping!"

"First rule of fishing; calm down, focus on the task, and wait for the fish to bite" Loki said. "You cannot exactly shake the fishing rod from side to side expecting fish to gobble up the worms and be reeled in."

"…You mean wait, as in, boring waiting?" Rebecca asks.

Loki nods.

"Aw, that's boring." Rebecca complains, as Tian's fishing line shot back into the water.

Another Muscle is thrown into the water from the tree.

"Try aiming near that bear." Loki said, pointing to the bear swishing for a fish.

Rebecca had heard Loki say 'fair' not bear, so, she swished it towards the Bear's direction while not exactly paying attention. Her eyes are fixated on the moving flourishing water imaging fish trickle by making fun of the bobber being a Mr Krab—_from SpongeBob Squarepants_—slimed in inner fear is virtually on her face. They were making fun of Rebecca's bobber! Fish, of all creatures, are making fun of her bobber!

Rebecca is snatched out of her thoughts when the fishing rod slipped out of her hands forcefully.

"My rod!" Rebecca yelps, turning her attention off the water.

"I didn't say at the bear." Loki said, with a sigh.

"A bear!" Rebecca screams pretty highly. Rebecca had seen the bear grabbing the fishing rod into its mouth. Her scream startled Loki enough he had to look at Rebecca to make sure such a loud scream came from her. "Little bear just grew into big bear!"

Rebecca faints; she falls backwards then lands on the grass.

"Tian!" Loki shouts, as the bear ran off into the forest.

Tian pokes his head out of the tree.

"Yes?" Tian said, now hanging upside down.

"You're not a baboon." Loki said. "Out of the tree, Verson!"

Tian flips out of tree landing across from Rebecca's body.

"What did I do now?" Tian asks.

"You're a light elf; you are good at soothing animals down." Loki reminds Tian. "You stopped a raging goat a couple days ago from rampaging into anymore old mortal's homes." Tian had a reluctant grumble at the reminder. "Most of our trip has involved going to Police Stations!"

Tian looks into the forest hearing the bear's grumble.

"...Damn it." Tian said.

"Get the fishing rod back from the bear." Loki said, putting his fishing rod on the grass.

Tian groans, over exaggeratedly, lifting his head up and rubbed his forehead.

"I hate being a light elf." Tian said, lowering his head back down. He walks forwards in the left direction to Rebecca's unconscious body. Tian went through a large bush that shook from side to side as he passed the numerous leaves into the forest.

Loki's finger taps in thin air which summons in a cluster of green colors that disappear a gray empty bucket. Loki catches the bucket by the held up 's fishing rod zips into the water after a hard tug by a determined kind of fish. Loki puts the bucket into the water halfway filling it up then he sent a green whisp after the direction his fishing rod had gone. Loki walks over to Rebecca then he stops beside her head then held the bucket right above her face. He turns the bucket over letting lose all the water.

"I don't want to watch another rerun of Buffy!" Rebecca declares, helping herself upright.

"…Buffy what?" Loki asks, making the bucket disappear out of his hand.

Rebecca sighs, relieved, to see she wasn't in a room with an eternal playing TV set.

"Phew." Rebecca said, relieved. Then realizes her hair and face is wet. "Uncle, I didn't want to be given the ice bucket challenge when I am sleeping!"

"You fainted, Rebecca." Loki said. "And the bucket wasn't made of ice."

Rebecca blinks seeing Loki is not holding a bucket.

"…Man, you must of have been in the mountains for a long time." Rebecca said.

"Who is Buffy?" Loki asks.

"A TV show named after the vampire slayer in the 1999's." Rebecca said. "Buffy the Vampire Slayer."

"So you don't want to watch Buffy running twenty laps, again?" Loki asks.

"No, Uncle, a rerun is an old episode that's playing again." Rebecca said. "You should know this—" She stops short seeing the fishing rod walk out of the water with a fish still clinging on to the bobber. "This can't be real! I must be dreaming!" Rebecca pinches her hands. "Ow."

The fishing rod jumped into Loki's hands losing its legs.

"Good boy." Loki said, tapping on the handle. A slight couple bubbles appear at the area where the legs had been for a minute then they disappeared. "This doesn't seem to be a pregnant bluegill." Loki heard Rebecca headed off because of the few trigs breaking under her shoes. "The Towels are in the RV."

"I'll find them!" Rebecca shouts back on her way in the forest.

Loki shifts to the right away from the lake.

"In a locked RV, I think not." Loki said, looking off to Rebecca's little figure.

"I can try!" Came Rebecca's reply as she disappeared out of Loki's view in the forest.

Loki unhooks the fish then put it back into the made references to many 'media' related 'shows'—the ones Loki is still wrapping his head around-had Loki often asking 'Who is so and so?' in some of their conversations. Loki takes out the RV keys, but then, an idea entered his head. He could play a trick on Rebecca.

To make Rebecca think she's seeing a ghost dog, a flying carpet, and a walking tree while he cannot; in a nutshell.

_Oh this will be fun_, Loki thought as he follows after Rebecca.

He wasn't just called The God of Mischief for no reason.


	10. To get car revenge

**_…Outside the camping area…_**

"So, Lewis, is this really the place the RV had stopped at?" Tom asks, feeling uneasy about the dark forest with a pebbled checkered path.

"It went in." Lewis said, flickering his now-used- cigarette into the cigarette box. Lewis lights up another one then smokes it. Lewis taps his left hand, with the cigarette in between his fingers, lightly on the driver's wheel. "It had not stopped in the camping drive through."

"Lewis." Tom said, in a warning voice.

"Yes, the RV went in the dark creepy forest." Lewis said.

Tom takes a crowball out of the truck glove compartment.

"I'll get the wheels; you be sure to not stand out." Tom said.

Lewis drives into the pebble checkered path rolling his eyes.

This is Lewis StrongHammer and his buddy Tommy 'Tom' least Tommy prefers to be called Tom since he met 'the girl of his dreams' a couple months ago at a bar. Their last names sound best for alien robots. Tom turned his burnt hat around then lightly taps the crowbar on his hand ever so bugged a little out of Lewis. It made Lewis feel like he is a limo driver taking a serial killer, one who is armed with a silent sniper rifle, to his next fatal shooting.

The shape of a bear passing by small-not-so-wide-tree caught Lewis's eye.

Lewis felt scared, damn scared.

The bear slowly continued its walk, head up high, making a snort sounding like 'grr-err' that wasn't even close to being a growl. At least this is the actual sound coming from the the bears mouth is a fishing rod. Lewis could feel his stomach turn. _Cool it man, _Lewis mentally tells himself_,we're only breaking the wheels off the RV. It's just a prank._The light metal tap bouncing off Tom's palm sent shivers down Lewis's pebbles,as though working as a team, made the truck bump over large clumps gathered together.

Lewis puts the cigarette into his mouth then puffed out a circle of smoke.

The numerous stops made by the RV driver seemed entirely; random, confusing, and puzzling. Over the past two weeks many of their stops involved; gas stations,a couple old people's houses, some police stations, and a couple barn houses. Lewis and Tom had agreed to put on a GPS tracker when the RV had stopped at the next gas station. Getting the GPS under the RV was not an easy task for Lewis. Using the Cigarette eased the tension boiling up in Lewis's mind.

Lewis takes the cigarette out his mouth.

"Just a prank, right?" Lewis asks, rolling down the truck's side window. Lewis looks towards Tom appearing to be uncertain about their plan.

"Right as we talked about it." Tom said, in a reassured kind of voice. "The reckless driver needs to pay for our Betsy."

"We didn't name the car 'Betsy'." Lewis said, taking another puff of smoke.

"I bought the car, with you, and I named her Betsy." Tom said. "We bought her in 1999."

The cigarette smoke drifts out of the rolled down window slowly.

The disbelief on Lewis's face is pretty clear.

"I don't remember you saying anything related to 'Betsy' when we bought it." Lewis said.

"Yes, you did." Tom insisted. "In fact you asked me; 'what do we call this day?' after we got the deal and I said 'Betsy's new owners'."

Lewis turns his head back to the pebble checkered road.

Lewis could feel the creeps crawling up his skin. Lewis dabs the cigarette into a flat part of the cigarette red heat coming off the end stops burning. Lewis slides it side to side using his right hand instead of the left until all that is left of the cigarette was nothing but torn remained pieces of paper seemingly having a shredded look. Lewis puts his right hand on the driver's wheel. _I should really stop smoking_, Lewis thought seeing a short child figure running after the bear's direction_,It is making me get a bit loony._

"Tommy, look!" Lewis said.

Tom looks over yet not quick enough because all he saw is tree's.

"I see." Tom said. "Tree's." Tom stopped tapping the crowbar. "We're not stopping our mission here."

Lewis sighs, taking a slow turn to the left as the road had curled around a large ancient looking road he is going down leads to the same approximenty to the RV; however, the distance and the cluster of tree's between the sites blocked clear view of one is a small passage between both sections of the trees similar to an overgrown garden that had many tunnels made by ivy plants overgrown on the walls that once had no ceiling. The path best can be compared as a tunnel in the ground except it is made up of plants.

"That is not why I told you to look." Lewis said.

Tom had a doubtful look.

"Maybe you should have gone to the hospital after fetching our hats." Tom said.

Lewis shook his hand.

"No, I am fine." Lewis said. "Getting hit by a wooden, and in flames, board at the head can't take down this former high school quarterback."

"…Lewis, that was not a football game." Tom said.

"I have a tough head." Lewis said, tapping on the side of his head.

Tom resumes tapping the metal crowbar on his palm.

"Lewis, deer in the road." Tom said, calmly.

Lewis turns his attention back to the pebbled road, his eyes went wide, he then takes a different turn out of the course the truck should be going. The buck lifts its head up staring after the tumbling—and sliding—truck. Lewis takes a swift to the left pressing on the looked bored leaning against the window frame.

"Oh my god." Lewis said, looking scared.

"Now, are you glad I am around?" Tom asks,not raising his eyebrows.

Lewis wanted to light up another cigarette yet he decided not to.

"Tommy…." Lewis said, turning his head over towards Tom looking scared. "That is not funny."

"I wasn't intending it to be funny." Tom said.

Lewis feels concern for Tom.

"Tom, you are getting very creepy." Lewis said. The urge to smoke became stronger. He had to resist as hard as it was.

"Uh huh." Tom said, pretending to be concerned. Tom takes out a square device that had a shovel like handle. "We're way too far from the RV!" Tom slaps on the dashboard startling Lewis. The dashboard had shaken momentary after the slap. "There is no chance I can get back to the Truck without getting attacked by animal life, and, be found out by the cursed man!"

Tom must have really loved the old car, Lewis thought.

Lewis sighs, putting one of his elbows on the side of the driver's wheel.

"Do you want to drive, pal?" Lewis asks.

"No." Tom said. "I don't want another connection to a car that will get destroyed by the homicidal maniac!"

"For all we know, he's just an average man." Lewis said, holding his left hand out. "Give me the tracker machine."

"Fine." Tom grumbled, handing Lewis the tracker.

_…7:30 AM…_

_..At the campfire…_

"There once was a light elf…who terrorized his entire village." Tian said, in the creepiest voice he could muster. "The floors creaked beneath his aged wearing away boots while he approached the terrified family cornered in the blade dripped in blood. The parts of the blade glowed light blue capable of going through any nurtured metal casted upon by the Vanirs themselves."

Rebecca is engrossed into the story, trembling for the least, and holding on to her teddy bear while still gripping on the stick keeping a marshmallow over the fire pit.

"She doesn't know what Vanir's are." Loki reminds Tian.

"They're the wisest of the wise and their ream, Vanaheim." Tian said. "Vanaheim is mysterious as their name." Tian had lowered his voice to a low suspenseful kind of one. "There are some who confuse Vanir's history to light elves, but the truth is we're minor gods." He stood up holding a stick that had been sharpened similar to a sword. "We are the ones who inspired Santa Clause's elves!"

Tian taps on his chest as Rebecca blows off steam floating off the marshmallow.

"I made the mistake of gloating Light elves to Vanirs." Loki said.

"What's the difference between Light Elves and Vanirs?" Rebecca asks.

"Light Elves are normally beautiful creatures who are minor gods of nature and fertility." Tian said in a way that sounded prideful lowering the stick. Tian stabs the stick into the ground leaning on the flat surfaced part of the branch. "Vanir gods are the experts at magic and sorcery. And Santa Clause came from the Almighty Allfather Odin Borson himself! The Vikings invented his image as Santa Clause many years ago, from the stories I heard, protecting them for some reason that involves blood."

"Ewww." Rebecca said, feeling disgusted.

Rebecca takes a bite out of the marshmallow.

"Not as disgusting as our story;The terrorizing Light Elf killed the family in that terrible bloody night." Tian finishes.

Rebecca spits out the marshmallow into the grass.

"My stomach feels weird." Rebecca said.

"Here's a bucket." Loki said, handing Rebecca a bucket. "Tian, that is a horror story suited for children who are 12 and older."

"She's eight." Tian said, as Rebecca pukes. "Kids hear these all the time in campfire stories."

"Rebecca has not developed the tolerance to hearing descriptive stories about death." Loki said. "Look," Loki points over to Rebecca. "You made her sick."

Tian sat down, folding his arms, and crossed his right leg over his left leg.

"Okay, how about _you_ try." Tian said.

"There once was a lone cabin, aged and boring, in the thick of a bitterly windy night." Loki tells. "There are hawks gathered over the dead branches waiting for the man inside to come out. But instead of a rather tall man we see a short one." Rebecca puts the bucket to the side. "A dwarf."

"A dwarf." Tian repeats, unconvinced.

"A lone dwarf who resided in the mountains of his home realm, responsible for Odin's weapon and The Hammer of Thunder, came carrying a huge package in his arms. It is winter in this time, very winter. His boots crunched in the heavy snow. The hawks watched, eager for a collection of bread, staring at the lone dwarf. He had worked endlessly to do one, and very special, weapon."

"A dwarf who lives in a cabin." Tian said. "They live underground."

"This is no ordinary dwarf." Loki said, with a grin.

"Go on." Rebecca said, trembling.

Tian rolled his right eye.

Loki went on telling the story to the two children. The fire came to an end now drifting little trail bits of smoke into the air. Time had gone by fast to the two kids but to Loki it was very timely wearing a watch that stated what the time is. Loki had an argument with Rebecca if she was tired or not, though she found it useless to continue arguing when her eyes slowly kept going over her eyes and she slurred in her speech.

"You're sleep talking." Loki said. "Your tent, five minutes,or else Teddy Bear is going to get a color change to white."

"All right, you win." Rebecca tiredly said, landing on the grass. "I am going to bed." She held up her free arm holding up her index finger. "I am still okay." Tian made a comment. "Whatever."Rebecca tiredly gets her knees up and her elbows leaned against the grass while the small eyelids close over her crawled into the pink tent still holding on to her pink teddy bear. "Nighty!"

It surprised Loki how Rebecca had found her way to the tent easily in the darksome night.

The light in Rebecca's tent went off, and then, a short soft snoring started.

"So where are we going next after the forest?" Tian asks, in pajamas.

"I can't tell." Loki said.

Tian frowns.

"Yes,you can." Tian said.

"It'll ruin the surprise." Loki said.

"America city?" Tian asks.

"You're cold." Loki lied.

"America town?" Tian asks.

"Still cold." Loki lied.

"Uh,the Bermuda Triangle?" Tian guesses, loosely raising his shoulders.

"You're cold beyond your ears." Loki said.

Tian's frown became bitter as he narrows his eyes towards Loki.

"You're never going to tell." Tian said.

"I once had a 'summer' vacation with Thor and his friends, I learned beforehand where it was, and turns out knowing is not much fun." Loki said. "Go to your tent, Tian, you're going to need all the sleep for tomorrow."

Tian stops narrowing his eyes then he goes into the open blue tent—then turns off the light—and the tent became dark.

Loki had much fun pulling tricks on Rebecca.

"Light elf: 2, Loki: 10." Loki said to himself, using magic on the children's tents to close them.

The zippers zip up at once closing the door into the tents.

Loki goes into his tent—that isn't equipped with a lantern—and zips the door up.


	11. What to be unsure

**…June..**

**…Monday 22nd…**

"Uncle Loki,Uncle Loki, UNCLE LOOOOKkiii!" Rebecca chants.

Loki had been sprawled on the small bed—which felt comfortable last night.—turning over to his grabbed a pillow putting it against his ear. Rebecca's light footsteps faded over in the RV becoming a distant sound as he fell back into a dark comforting heard something wooden bump against a window once, then twice, and another time. It sounded like Morse Code determining what were the contents of the tapping were:

_"Wake up." _Went the first message_._

_"I am wide awake." _Went the second message.

_"Castle's crumbling, I can't hold on." _Went the third message.

_"Stay wake; don't close your eyes, for a whole new world." _Went the fifth message.

_"Baby, you're a firework." _Went the sixth message

_"You're so original." _Went the seventh message.

_"Wake the Muspelheim up!" _Went the eighth rattling message.

Loki fell over out of the bed landing on the floor.

"Ah ha." Tian said, tapping the stick on his palm."That is how a master of awakening works."

Loki gets up on his two feet.

"Are we going now?" Rebecca whines.

Three days camping and Rebecca wanted to go.

"But, you _love_ camping." Loki said, raising a brow.

"Yes, I do." Rebecca said, pointing over to Tian. "Just not with my nephew."

Tian smirks.

It was then that Loki noticed Rebecca's face, hair, and entire torso is covered in pink looks over to Tian feeling wave after wave of shock come through. _Where did he get his hands on a paint bucket?, Loki thought to himself. _Loki lowered his eyebrow making a note to himself to check around the RV for paint buckets. Loki had an odd hunch Tian had made a bucket of paint appear by using magic no less.

"Tian." Loki said. "You're grounded for the next week."

"From what?" Tian carelessly asks. "Being bored? That would be awesome."

Loki scoots Tian into the backroom, then, shut the door and used some magic to lock it.

"You're grounded from the TV." Loki said.

"Hey!" Tian complains. "I can't stay in here for a week."

Loki turns towards Rebecca.

"I feel ugly in this paint." Rebecca said.

At first Loki wanted to use magic on Rebecca to clean her up, but then; to be on the safe side, which was a good idea, he had to make sure if she knew his real identity.

"One question; has your father ever talked about Loki Laufeyson?" Loki asks.

Rebecca tilts her head.

"Laafeesun who?" Rebecca repeats, straightening her head right then. "I need specifics."

"Dark hair." Loki said.

Rebecca stares blankly towards Loki.

"I know a lot of people with dark hair." Rebecca said.

"Pale." Loki said.

"Depends if he sparkles." Rebecca said.

"Green." Loki said. "Green eyes."

"Something even more specific." Rebecca said, rubbing her two fingers together.

"A scepter capable of mind control." Loki said.

"Even more." Rebecca pleads.

_Has everyone in this realm forgotten?,_ Loki thought curiously, _this generation must be slowly ignoring the most important history of their realm._ Loki rubbed his chin furrowing his eyebrows giving it some thought. _What a shame._Rebecca has an eager look covered in pink paint; one that Loki hadn't seen from a child. It was the kind Siff had once made when she wanted to know some important information as a child.

"The one who tried to take over New York and failed." Loki said.

"More." Rebecca pleads, closing her eyes to prevent any paint dripping into them.

"That day was a pretty catastrophic day in Midgardian history." Loki noted.

"Fancy word, fancy pants." Rebecca said, sticking her tongue eyes are still closed. "I know no laafeesun guy."

Rebecca's reply amused Loki, no less, in a way that wasn't insulting.

"What if I told you it wasn't spelled Laafeesun." Loki said, earning a raised eyebrow from Rebecca. "instead it was; Lau, as in laugh without 'gh',fey, as in fay, son as in 'son of'."

Tian is knocking on the door.

"Lafaysunof." Rebecca repeats.

"Laufeyson." Loki repeats.

Tian's knocking became louder.

"Laufeeysun." Rebecca said.

"Get into the shower." Loki said.

"Laufeyson." Rebecca said, correctly saying it right.

"Good girl." Loki said, lightly—but barely—patting on her wet head. He then opens bathroom door for Rebecca handing her a pair of magically created little girl clothes then hands a rag on the stack. "There's a rag on top for you to wipe off the paint from your face."

"Thank you." Rebecca said, as Loki redirects her into the bathroom.

"Forwards." Loki said.

Rebecca walks straight into the bathroom, and then, Loki shuts the bathroom door. Loki walks out of the RV then checks the wheels. Only to finally realize; there is no wheels still attached to the vehicle. Loki scratches his head, puzzled, while noticing the kids had packed everything up before going to him. It is plainly obvious when everything is packed into the open compartment coming out of the RV's side. He saw a crowbar sticking out of the empty space that once had a wheel.

Loki takes out the crowbar,and then he smells; smoke.

That's the scent he smells from the crowbar.

Smoke; the kind made by a cigarette.

Loki could hear the soft pats of cold water fly out of a wide circular item followed by a shriek from Rebecca.

"Why would someone do such a thing?" Loki said, tapping on the side of the RV.

Loki used magic to make the shower be capable of washing off paint. The water heats up to the point that Loki could hear a relieved little sigh belonging to Rebecca. _What a story this will be,_Loki thought looking down towards the crowbar. 'Who exactly would do this?' is what should be asked in this give time not 'why'. Loki can see smaller boot prints—not belonging to him or the kids—that belonged to someone else a bit shorter than he is.

"Might as well." Loki said, making four new tires appear in the empty spaces.

Loki shut the open door belonging to the camping compartment of the RV.

A unexpected ringing vibrates from Loki's hand coat pocket. He takes out the phone then presses on the green button and puts the phone to his ear.

"Tony,I've been trying to call you for two weeks." Loki said. "Give me your number!"

"Sorry, you've been calling yourself." Tony said, being a smart-ass.

"Give me your other phone number." Loki said, in a sharp demand.

"Okay, okay, okay." Tony said. "I will message you it."

"With a bird." Loki said. "I love that form of messaging." Tony, on the other end, looks in both directions confused if he really heard Loki right. "Yes,you heard me right." _How the hell does he know what I am thinking? _"I love sending birds with messages. They're quite reliable."

"No, instant messaging." Tony said.

"Telepathic?" Loki guesses.

"No." Tony said.

"…Dream messaging?" Loki asks.

"Maybe I should have given you Steve's burner phone." Tony said. "Hold on." Tony lowered the phone on his end and did some quick typing. Loki could hear endless tapping that reminded him of Rebecca pretending to be a woodpecker while chasing after a porcupine just so she could be thorned at. "Done."

Loki hears a beep from the phone.

"Anyway." Tony said. "How's the vacation been going?

"Depends on what words you want." Loki said.

"The good ones." Tony said.

"Crazy, insane, and hysterical." Loki said.

Tony has a small laugh.

"Two Kids plus Loki does equal Madness." Tony said. "For a second there I thought this would be the most boring summer Rebecca ever had." Loki goes into the RV holding the Crowbar. "I have gotten a few calls around the states being the makes me a little curious what else you're doing."

"Oh Stark." Loki said. "It is fine." Loki shuts the door behind him then heads to the driver's seat. "We had a bumpy two weeks chasing after a rampaging goat but it is all right. We just officially started the road trip by having a camping trip in the forest in…" Loki had to pause thinking about the road signs he had seen along the grassy ditches looking better than the terrible pavement. "Somewhere in South Dakota. It is very quiet down here." Loki starts the RV using the keys. "Did you know Rebecca, when in Natasha's house, is cooped up in the living room with snacks and allowed to stay awake all night watching cartoons?"

"Yes." Tony said.

"…No wonder your daughters sleeping clock was terrible on the first day." Loki said, with a groan as he leaned back into the driver's seat. "You've been letting Rebecca stay at Natasha's more than she is with you."

"Uh no." Tony said. "Before the divorce started; Rebecca spent time at Natasha's house while Natasha was doing some missions with Bruce and Steve."

Loki backs out of the area he had parked in.

"Uh huh." Loki said. _Divorce?, Loki thought, Pepper doesn't seem the kind Tony can decapitate using a sword. But then again this is a new era on Midgard. Divorce might be different on how it is handled. _Loki taps his fingers on the wheel then pulls down RV window shield shade being a tint of gray and black that still allowed visual of the road."Mostly because Stark Tower was under attack in those instances like it is right now."

"No, it is not." Tony denied, quickly.

The triangle button is 'the wheels clean' option near the radio. It has a square in the middle of this triangle on a wiggly blue colored in pool that is glowing. There are so many buttons that an average person would skim down endless paragraphs of descriptiveness to what buttons Loki presses in.

"Yes, it is." Loki said. "You wouldn't be calling if you were not being attacked and had to check on your daughter first before entering a nearly—probably a terrible kind of opponent—situation that seems pretty doubtful on whether you come out of it or 're not even sure if you'll see Rebecca again in person because of this disaster related problem you're tending to." Loki presses a small square button near the 'wheels clean' button. A television is heard beeping to life in the back for Rebecca. "Also, as it turns out, your daughter hates watching Buffy The Vampire reruns."

That button is the TV short-cut button. So, simply to put; Loki pressed the TV button.

Tony makes a comment and then makes another comment about his current situation.

"It is just a guy with Dinosaur qualities trying to tear down a historical site." Tony said. "He just found his way to the tower on his own!"

Loki had to laugh; he pitied Tony.

"Get a pipe, some balloons, and a large volume of water, and including a couple ostriches, a lion, and a cheetah." Loki said. "You should try adding some bird feeder to the dinosaur man; too."

"What the hell am I suppose to do with all the other stuff?" Tony asks.

"You're the genius." Loki said. "Think."

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Tian yells from the locked room.

"Are we talking about a pool, pouring ostrich bird feeder on a dinosaur man, using the ostriches as bait to lure a cheetah and a lion to work together and corner the lunatic in a tight space?" Tony asks.

"Actually, my idea was different; but, go ahead and use that." Loki said. "I have driving to do; bye." Loki presses the red phone button ending the call, then he quickly registered Tony Stark's phone number into the phone,next puts it back into his pocket. Loki turns the RV around back towards the tunnel sized hole that serves both for entering and exiting the site. "Now to start the real ride."

Loki drives through the dark tunnel showing bits of sunlight.


	12. Promscuties

…A Cincoco Gas station…  
…In Nebraska….12:00 PM…  
Clara,Clara,Clara; that has been the only thing on Tom's mind since they started the two summer long trip all over America. Damn, Lewis thought looking down to a pack of cigarette's lined up the window near the cashier, is Clara all Tom going to talk about? Lewis could feel a void inside feels sick to his stomach, the need to smoke, and a intense need. Three days he had spent not smoking.  
Numerous times had Lewis tried to stop smoking.  
Many, notably, quite many times.  
"Hey, Lewis!" Tom shouts,drawing Lewis's attention. "Think Clara gonna like a James Patterson audio book?" Tom waves a black CD case with 'James Patterson' below and some visible words 'In Paris' highlighted in unique bright colors. "I know she likes mystery audio books but this one beats the cake!"  
Lewis groans, rubbing his forehead.  
"I don't know her as you do, Tommy." Lewis said. "Clara is not on our trip. It is you and I before work gets busy again and then we'll never see each other again. This is the last year I am stopping in America for my job. We're going oversea's where the restrictment isn't so tight for cash."  
"I know, but, you can put yourself in women's shoes better than I." Tom said. "And stop calling me Tommy."  
"Uh, well, I lived with one for most of my life." Lewis said, his hand dives into his pocket searching for a cigarette box. Yet he came up empty. Oh hell, Lewis thought, I am going at it again—Lewis takes his hand out of his pocket-I have to resist, I must resist, resisting extends my chance at outliving this creepy friend of mine. "And you, Tommy, had the unfortunate fate to have a single father."  
Tom's face turns dark and sincere.  
"Don't talk about my father." Tom said.  
Lewis sighs.  
"Okay." Lewis said, fed up. "If we're going down this road again then you must swear to me, over your heart, not to speak of Clara." Lewis has a serious kind of expression on his face involving a glare towards Tom. "This is our vacation. Let's get that straight."  
Tom gasps.  
"But I love her!" Tom said. "That is like asking me to stop breathing."  
"Love her in your mind." Lewis said.  
"This is a joke." Tom said. "You're joking with me, right?"  
"I am not joking, Tommy." Lewis said. "You don't see me talking about my mom all the time!"  
"…Fine." Tom relented.  
There is a light click heard from the tube with a hose like part called the Nozzle in the gas little door to the gas tank is referred to normally as 'gas cap' in literature but not in the world of television. The world of television normally doesn't have people in shows bluntly noting what the gas cap is and the nozzle. Lewis takes the nozzle out then puts it back into the machine where he had gotten it out of. Lewis then puts the cap back on to the hole leading into the gas tank.  
A loud clang hit the roof to the truck's engine.  
Lewis and Tom look up to see Loki waving at them—with the window rolled down—not disguised as his fake 'persona' at the time being. It was the same RV by all accounts due to the such length, the colors going well on the metal surface, the large poking out side square parts resembling greatly of retractable space for rooms, the side by window mirrors, and the windows on the room wall sized parts are covered as well to prevent anyone from looking into the very much occupied area.  
Their jaws dropped seeing the RV had rolling operating tires.  
It is very much of a shock.  
"The Crowbar belongs to you now!" Loki shouts, with a slight wave.  
Loki taps on the driver's wheel making a few honks while passing by. Lewis and Tom share a 'what the hell?' kind of reaction that had a bit of a disbelief to puts his arm back in driving further past the Cincoco gas station. Lewis went to the back of the bed's truck then lifted up the tarp that then showed four wheels in all. Lewis feels anger coming up through his heart to his head.  
"How the hell did he get new wheels so fast in the middle of a forest?" Tom said the question that was on both of their minds.  
Lewis lets go of the tarp.  
"I don't know." Lewis said. "Maybe a fairy did magic on it."  
"…And that driver." Tom said. "That is odd."  
"What?" Lewis asks.  
"There was a different man." Tom said.  
"So?" Lewis asks.  
"We saw two kids and one man at the restaurant awhile back." Tom said. "Remember the red head? The little girl practically came over and told us whatever beef we had with her 'Uncle' should be dropped and that whatever he did to us; he's sorry."  
Lewis's mouth became a perfect 'o' as he lifts his head up and his eyes turn wide.  
"Oh, I remember!" Lewis said lowering his head back down to make a complete eyes went huge. "So…woah…fairys made a guy go spoof?"  
Lewis's voice dripped in sarcasm.  
"No." Tom said, shaking his hand. "He was wearing an ID mask."  
Lewis stares back at Tom, eyebrows raised, and the left part of his lip raised up while the other edge remained lowered.  
"I don't get what ID masks are." Lewis said.  
"They disguise people as other people." Tom said. "It's from that Ben 10 show."  
Lewis's eyebrows lowered down, his glare fixated on Tom, and his eyebrows hunched forwards.  
"Tommy,that is a cartoon." Lewis said.  
"Yeah, it's a pretty good show." Tom said.  
"There could just be a second man who's paralyzed and rides a wheelchair." Lewis said.  
"Or a Highbreed taking two kids to somewhere and disguising themselves as a human to trick them." Tom said.  
Lewis shook his head then heads towards the Cincoco station taking out his wallet from his pocket.  
"You've lost it,man." Lewis said back.


	13. Always okay

**…Tuesday July 2nd…**

**…On the road…11:30 AM…**

Loki taps his fingers on the driver's wheel.

The driver window is down-not up-letting in a cool breeze. The TV inside the RV is turned off because Tian and Rebecca are arguing about something involving 'Terminator' and 'Time Travel'.They been bickering since Loki got out of a terrible traffic jam on the long windy curvy bridge two hours and Rebecca could have gotten a sore throat in the time that passed but they did not.

An idea, an iffy one, landed in Loki's mind. The idea is not in any form related to the children's argument but to something else entirely. _Changing my disguise on the passing cars sounds iffy,_ Loki thought tuning out the children's argument to his ears. The more Loki thought about the idea; the more it sounded brilliant.

A small honking Honda passed by Loki then darts in front of the RV quickly speeding up in the lane.

"What an irresponsible driver." Loki muttered, narrowing his green eyes after the small white Honda that doesn't have a glass in the back window._When other Midgardians pass me; they'll see who they're passing!, _Loki thought letting down his disguise,_ and then I'll know if many have forgotten me. _

He honestly did want to see how people would handle seeing the very same god from eight years ago driving an RV.

"No, John Connor sent the First Terminator to protect himself." Rebecca argues back.

"But the movie where we see the future is _not_ what is described in the 1st movie says the first one was destroyed not sent back." Tian argues back. "Therefor this problems suggests that John Conner's replaced heart-the heart of a Terminator- shot at by another Terminator in the future will fail. Thus that renders the entire use of protecting Sarah Connor's son in the first place!" Tian held his hands out flat up, by the palm, bending his fingers up and down exaggeratedly."It is a never ending time loop. It ends the same way with a big terrible plot hole about the future."

"I am saying John protected the root of his existence." Rebecca said. "That brings playing field into question that the…baby, child,teenager, adult…" Rebecca counts her fingers. "Third movie is pretty bad. The fourth movie entirely rebooted the franchise by correcting the mistake what the future was and the circumstances on how many times John Conner's father was sent including the Terminator sent to protect his existence."

"So there isn't a permanent way to pinpoint anything in the Terminator franchise!" Tian declares,waving his arms up and down. "I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!"

The foul mood expressed on Rebecca's face went away to an eerily calm one.

"Let's settle it by punching." Rebecca calmly suggests, clenching her right hand into a tight ball.

"Uh no, I prefer not—" Tian started to say but Rebecca punches him at the face sending Tian falling over on the carpet. "Ow!" Tian rubs at his cheek. Tian appears to be stunned at her strength. "You're only a mortal!" He gets back up off the floor acting startled at the remarkable punch out. "Little mortals cannot punch hard as a god."

Rebecca has a defiant huff at Tian's reply.

"Sometimes Bruce lets me do punches on his big green hands." Rebecca said, rubbing her left hand on her right hand's fist. "For fighting practice."

"Why?" Tian asks.

"In case I ever get in a tight situation in school surrounded by students." Rebecca said. "I need the upper hand. Steve would tell me to make a speech to the bully—that would last when the bully made fun of me-, Natasha would say 'later',Daddy would blink then say 'He's just a kid, you got to stand up', Mommy would say 'go to the principal', Clint would go to his 'nest' instead of giving me any advice, and Bruce would gladly help me beef my fists up."

Tian folds his arms.

"How exactly can you beef your fists?" Tian asks, not convinced.

"Repeatedly practicing." Rebecca said. "I recently graduated to a punching bag a couple months ago."

"That still does _not_ answer my question." Tian said.

"Hold on a minute." Rebecca said, then walks over to the table. She takes out a keyboard, presses a few buttons, then a unique sound goes off in the middle of the room. Rebecca puts the keyboard on the table grabbing some kind of fabric to wrap around her fists. She puts on big gloves over the wrapped up fists. Rebecca shifts to her left towards Tian. "Now, how about you buddy punch the bag."

Tian glances over to the red dangling bag with duct tape wrapped it hooked to the ceiling. Tian looks back towards Rebecca pretending to be clueless what she is meaning to do.

"As an example of normal child strength?" Tian asks.

"Yes." Rebecca said.

"Okay." Tian said, with a loose shrug.

Tian comes over to the non-moving bag. Rebecca half expected to see him twirl around then kick at the punching bag, do a double twirl, then use his head on the side to make the stubborn bag move. However this is not how it all turned out. Tian sent his arm out towards the punching bag. Tian struck at the side of the punching bag making it slightly both ways ever so slowly.

"There!" Tian said, stepping back. "My best shot."

Rebecca hums narrowing her eyes towards the slightly swinging punching bag.

Hearing Rebecca dubiously hum made Tian fear for a whole land belonging to sheep as though she is making a grave decision for the land of a far, far, far away. One of Rebecca's raised eyebrows lowers back down as did the unusual creases on the side of her forehead. The still air felt heavier to Tian hearing not a peep out of Loki at the front. Tian felt anxiety at Rebecca's reaction in a nutshell.

"That's a fake punch." Rebecca said, as her eyes returned to normal width and her humming had stopped.

Tian turns his head over towards Rebecca while frowning.

"It is very real." Tian said.

"Bend your arms up." Rebecca said,bending her arms up across from each other. "Then distance both arms across from one another."

Tian felt stupid.

"Then punch!" Rebecca said, sending a forceful punch out at the punching bag that swung forward hitting the side wall so hard it made an inwards dent. "...Oppsy." Rebecca jumps up to the punching bag then reaches around the side using her arms pretty firmly to stop the tough bag from hitting the side by window. "I got'cha punching bag!"

The punching bag went still.

Tian looks up seeing the punching bag is unaffected by Rebecca's added weight.

"I find it strange we just hopped from an argument to a punching bag." Tian observes.

Rebecca lets go of the boxing bag then lands on her back on the floor.

"I am okay!" Rebecca declares with a giggle.

"You're_ always_ okay." Tian said. "Seriously, that's kind of creepy."

Rebecca hops upright somewhat loosing her balance except she used the punching bag as some support.

"Not creepy as you are." Rebecca retorts.

Tian narrowed his eyes towards Rebecca.

"As if." Tian said.

Loki presses the TV TV shines to life bringing figures to the screen. Rebecca takes off the gloves, the wrapping, and puts the punching bag away while Tian gets clued to the television. Tian's mouth is hanging loose, his eyes have shrunk in size, and he sat on the floor beneath the wide screen punching bag disappears into the ceiling directly above Tian's head with a light whoosh sliding into the expanded dark opening big enough to be a attic.

Rebecca puts away the keyboard into the compartment it had been taken out closes the compartment tapping it right back into the table-well, she had to sit on the compartment for it to become flat again in the slides off the table landing on her she saw is airing on the television earned a frown that may not be the likable gets her pink teddy bear, grabs a box of markers,and,arches straight into the bathroom looking fericely determined to make some use of her time ignoring a show.

An hour passes with Loki enjoying what tricks he's pulling on the passing cars.

At one such passer; Loki turned himself into a white that occasion it was a bus full of attractive cheerleaders all of whom stared at his disguise in shock and disbelief.A couple of the women took snapshots of the horse sitting in the driver's seat smiling so widely it seemed unnatural while they were holding the very precious item pretty such occasion had only lasted for five minutes as the driver did too wanted to see if the commotion was true because by then Loki turned himself Ariel the Little Mermaid. Unfortunately none of the girls were able to take a steady snapshot of that disguise since the bus speeded up out speeding the RV.

This very occurrence happened twenty minutes ago.

Rebecca came out of the bathroom.

"Go on, admit it!" Tian yells at the TV. Tian is shaking his right hand in a fist at the television screen looking mad. "Admit it, Fred, before he is dead!"

Rebecca looks up towards the television to see a woman holding a dying man in her arms.

_Fred is a strange name for a woman_, Rebecca assumes,_ this must be a very old episode that never reairs._

"Wow, that's a lot of rhyming." Rebecca mutters to herself.

The sides of Rebecca's hands are covered in different colors holding that now not-very-well-in-tact coloring box that has a dented lid being stubborn to come in. She walks over to the drawers, opens one of them, and places in the coloring goes to the seats-that has a table in-between both sets-then leans against the window feeling tired. It always felt good to have a refreshing short nap that didn't last too long.

Rebecca had a dream of Loki and Tian riding a unicorn off to a fairy tale realm while wielding large swords. These swords were easy for these two to hold despite the logic behind swords is they have some weight to them that usually fourteen year old's to twenty plus year old's can at the end of her dream Loki turned blue, his eyes turned red as an apple, and instead of killing the dragon he frozen Tian in an ice cube then threw it right into the Dragon's face. To say for the least this distracted the dragon long enough for Loki to make an improvised kill plan involving the current climate surroundings.

Tian remained frozen in the dream, oddly the dream Tian had pointy elf ears and a very majestic cool vibe coming off. It may have been the crown on his light brown hair doing the trick.

Rebecca is awoken by the sound of a toilet struggling to flush.

"The toilet." Rebecca said, rolling her head off the window.

She regained focus and attention to notice the RV had stopped. Loki is patiently waiting across from the bathroom door. There is something different about Uncle Loki in the way he is acting not just his attitude. Maybe it is because Rebecca is half asleep. _I didn't realize Uncle Loki could seem so alien like,_ Rebecca thought blinking repeatedly to get a better view,_ why is his skin blue? I must be hallucinating this._ Tian came out, slowly shaking his head, appearing to be disappointed in the news he had to tell.

"The toilet is clogged." Tian said, bluntly.

Loki raises his eyebrows up as his blue colors went away to be replaced by white.

"The toilet is clogged?" Loki asks, lowering his right brow.

"Yes, that's what I just said." Tian said. Tian looks over to Rebecca. "Maybe Rebecca has done it!"

Loki looks over towards Rebecca, a look of doubt in his eyes, yet the convinced look Tian's face seemed not that doubtful.

"I didn't do it _this time_." Rebecca said, acting innocent as she shyly taps her fingers together.

Loki stares at Rebecca.

"You've done it…" Loki said, tilting his head slightly to the side. "Before?"

"To a house that Natasha once took me." Rebecca said. Loki straightens his head. "I was...getting over...um..." She looks around acting nervous lightly tapping her shoes. "Some beans."

"Some beans." Tian and Loki repeat, giving Rebecca odd looks.

"They had a lot of toilet paper, too!" Rebecca adds, while quickly nodding. "Everyone was out cold and on the floor holding fake black guns."

"I am pretty sure they were real." Loki said. "She is an agent, after all." Loki faces towards Tian. "Fine; we'll do it in the bushes."

"Wohoo!" Tian cheers, running out the RV.

"You, Rebecca, no more beans." Loki said.

"But I didn't eat beans, this time!" Rebecca said.

"No more beans, period." Loki said. "Stay where you're sitting."

Loki and Tian go out the RV leaving Rebecca at the seat.

_I guess Tian didn't see my drawings, _Rebecca thought,_ gee everyone focuses on the toliet instead of the walls._She blinks, being wide awake, at the open road revealed by the clean is a rolly road ahead that didn't have many cars passing squints her eyes at the distant signs enough only a few words were able to be seen clearly.

These words were 'Coming','Wyoming', 'Small town',and 'Chargeville'.

Rebecca could feel a new preseance in the room.

She looks over towards the bathroom door to see a young man wearing a blindfold, holding a cane in his right hand, and there was something of a dracula appeal coming off him. The young man gripped on the handle to the cane, tightly,like he is in a difficult situation. Rebecca raises her left brow up.

The young man is facing towards the sink.

"Uhh..." Rebecca said. "Hello,you're gone into the wrong RV."

"No, I have not." The young man said, turning towards Rebecca.

The young man sounded similar to Uncle Loki yet very different. His grip on the handle loosens and his shoulders relaxed. Rebecca stares at the young man getting questions in her little child very thoughts went in this kind of order: _Psychic?,wise guy?,mysterious man with a unknown agenda?_

"Pardon me?" Rebecca said, raising her right eyebrow up.

"I am in the right RV." The young man said. "Today is Tuesday, July 2nd..."

Our view goes out of the RV directly right behind minutes pass-that we can tell because of some passing motorcyclists-in the time Loki and Tian were outside using the bushes. Loki is the first to come back into the RV with Tian about steps looks over towards Loki, while her mouth is hanging as though ready to say something, then turns her head towards empty space.

"Nuts." Rebecca said. "Totally nuts."

"Who's going to clean the toilet?" Tian asks.

"It is you, Tian." Loki said.

"But it is Rebecca's fault the toilet is clogged!" Tian points out.

Loki has a light hum.

"You've been doing a fair share of trouble making." Loki said. "The least you can do around this RV is clean up after your niece's mess."

Scene goes out to see a great buck at the side of the road facing towards the RV. The Great buck takes a left turn taking attention off the RV resumes driving parting ways from the roadside including the unusual Great Buck suddenly disappearing into thin TV turns on so Rebecca change the station to a music channel.

"Cause we are mortals!" Rebecca sang. "Through and through we're mortals; we stay awake, down through the ocean, down the pitch black night!" She makes an echo of the previous lyrics. She runs around in circles waving both arms. "We stay awake through the centuries that past, through the tube of pods; we can be immortals if we wanted, if we wanted, if we wanted!"

"Ah Helheim." Loki said, tapping his forehead on the driver's wheel.

"THE TOLIET JUST LEAKED AT ME!" Tian screeches. "My face is infested by chemicals!"

"Through the pitch black niiighhht!" Rebecca sang.

Forty minutes pass when the least of all expected; A police car stopped the RV to the side of the had parked to the side of a speeding road where cars passed one another recklessly enough someone could have died as a result. A police officer holding a notepad walks over to the RV slowly but cautiously writing down the license 's singing is annoying to the ears of a not so

"Rebecca, stop singing." Loki said, quickly.

"Why?" Rebecca asks, whining.

"Because someone is going to get a sucker punch." Loki said.

Tian lightly claps his hands together.

"Okay." Rebecca said, as the police officer came closer to the window.

The TV had been turned off when the sirens had been blaring close by the dr3ivers side and only when Rebecca had screeched demanding to pull over for the car because it meant business for a cop to be this close. Rebecca had fallen backwards landing on the floor because of the fast sharp right jerk near to the ditch.

"That hurts." Rebecca said, after momentarily blinking. "A little."

Note;she had just landed on the floor.

"SHE FINALLY SAID SOMETHING OTHER THAN I'M OKAY!" Tian yells as he does the Egyptian dance. "Wohooo!"

Our attention focuses off the two to the outside of the RV. Tian and Rebecca share a conversation that best should not be heard at once during an adult provided conversation mattering to only Loki. Loki rolled down the window taking on the disguise of his person a 'Loki Adams' the man who wouldn't use Stark as his last name. That also meant Tian's disguise would be Tian Adams to the average overgrown hairy and sometimes well rested-healthy-looking Midgardians.

The Police Officer tipped his hat up.

"Hello,is there a problem?" The Police Officer asks.

"None what so ever." Loki said, faking a smile.

"Well, your RV matches the one that had numerous drivers in one seat." The Officer said.

Loki smiles.

"There are more models of this RV than you think." Loki said, with a wink.

The Officer blinks, taking a step back, regaining his balance.

"Right." The Officer said.

"Are you okay?" Loki asks, noticing the Officer turning a sickly pale.

"Fine as I ever will be." The Officer said.

"Being pale as a goat in front of an RV?" Loki asks. "Walk forwards, young man, you're in the way of an upcoming car." The officer just stood there doing nothing at all for the least. "Must all mortals be this way?" Loki sighs sounding annoyed tapping his finger on the rolled down window. "In you go."

The officer is levitated to his car-out of the upcoming car's way-then into his vehicle where he stares blankly at the back of the RV.

"Loki, Rebecca got into my weapon storage!" Tian screeches.

Loki drove the RV out into the open road leaving the parked Police car.

"There's no way a little girl could get into-" Loki starts to say but then a squeal came from behind.

"Hey look, I got a futuristic storm trooper helmet on!" Rebecca squeals, running around in circles wearing the helmet.

Loki looks over his shoulder towards Rebecca.

"Rebecca, take off the helmet!" Loki shouts, sharply and barely missing a jeep.

Loki returned his attention towards the road under his 'Adams' disguise.

"Not in this lifetime!" Rebecca stubbornly said, running around the hall missing Tian's grip at every swipe. Tian's forehead easily is taken over by a frustrated mess of wrinkles. "This is way too fun, we should do this often!" Her curly red hair is flying out of the corners of the helmet. "Nah,nah,nah, you can't catch me!"

"May I tackle Rebecca now?" Tian groans.

"Go ahead." Loki said.

Tian, so quickly, pounces on Rebecca's back.

"I am okay!" Rebecca said, unfazed by Tian's move. "Teddy softened my landing!"

Like Tian said; Rebecca is _always_ okay.


	14. July 4th

**…Saturday… July 4th…**

**…Montana….8:30 PM**

After Loki had thrown that crowbar to the truck; Tom had changed. He changed in a way that best could be compared to someone going nuts as Lewis would put 's sound reasoning attitude slipped away. Tom, the one Lewis had known, had turned on him. Now here Lewis was in the ditch under a dark sky that had exploding fireworks making his ears is miles away from Montana's largest city 'Billings'.

Who would have thought being left, half conscious; in a strip of land that has almost little to no towns in-between would be a cruel fate?

Our scene travels into the RV, where we see the door to the back is wide open. Tian is sleeping halfway on and halfway out of the bed while his right arm is dangling. Tian's mouth is partially moves his arm over his chest then turns over to the side mumbling 'But Dad, I don't wanna be king.' In a low voice that isn't noticeable unless someone was there at the 's a big Buzz Light year blanket partially remained on his legs as it is nearly falling to the floor.

"Uncle,are we there yet?" Rebecca asks, leaning on to the side of the passenger seat.

Loki's right eye looks over to Rebecca.

"Not when you're staying up past your bed time." Loki said.

"Come on." Rebecca whines, continuing the 'n' as though the word was longer. "You stay up longer than I do!"

Loki has an 'hmph' that is a part of a light laugh.

"Because I am the driver." Loki said. "Go back to bed."

"Uncle,can you give me a good guess how soon we'll be there?" Rebecca asks.

"When you fall asleep." Loki lied.

Rebecca puckers her lip while frowning then puts her head on her right hand on the shoulder part to the passenger seat.

"Not exactly helping." Rebecca said, leaning her head to the side of her right hand.

Loki turns on the radio.

"Two hours." Loki lied, as a country song begins playing.

This country song is not exactly the kind Loki would listen to. After all it is not the kind capable of luring a child, a baby, and a tired adult to sleep. It is the kind many people these days, including Tony Stark and Steve Rogers, can agree on that is garbage._ This country singer should be thrown into the lavas of Muspelheim, _Loki thought. Loki changes the station to a different one playing old comforting music soothing the atmosphere to a light kind of one.

Rebecca sighs, rolling her eye and starts to turn away from Loki.

Except something shined in the night stopping Rebecca in shining is coming from the grassy ditch beside the road. _Nobody would leave a glinting watch beside the road unless there were teenagers having some 'fun', _Rebecca thought about the glint recalling some TV shows she's seen other than cartoons, _unless some-one left a case of armor._Nobody would leave such a valuable item unless it was with them while illogically being in the ditch.

She had to find out why there was something shining in the first place.

"Uncle, there's a cat on the road!" Rebecca yells.

Loki presses on the brakes stopping the RV in the road. Tian fell on the floor out of the bed. Tian turns on his side mumbling something along the lines of 'I don't wanna jump off another waterfall' and fell back squints to see if there is a cat on the road. There wasn't a shape of a cat lingering around on the road during the explosive night.

Rebecca grabs a flashlight.

"I do not see a cat." Loki said, as Rebecca went over to the door. Rebecca ran out of the sliding doors wrapping her fingers around the handle to the flashlight. "Rebecca!"

Rebecca turned on the flashlight.

"Right back at you-what?" Tian comes up forward

"Nothing." Loki lied, and then went out to follow Rebecca.

"I hate dreams like this." Tian complains, putting his head on the blanket and fell back asleep.

Rebecca came to a stop at the ditch covering her mouth in horror. Loki came after her at least confused why she had told him to stop the RV and then ran out of the RV holding a of it made the very crazy vacation across America it was very dubious by this point Loki would find an immortal foster parent for Tian while giving Rebecca the best summer vacation turned out to be easy.

"Rebecca, why are you standing here gawking?" Loki asks.

"The guy from the restaurant is hurt." Rebecca said.

Loki looks towards where the light is shining.

"Rebecca, go inside the RV." Loki said.

Rebecca did not argue as she went back inside the RV.

By the mountains of Nidavellir, home of the dwarves, Loki had landed into a pickle of a wanted to transport Lewis straight into a hospital using magic to do the trick. But how the Muspelheim could Loki do this when Rebecca had seen Lewis's body in the ditch? It seemed his options were dwindling little by little. It was then the brilliant lightbulb in Loki's head went off.

It was sort of a lightbulb but something that seemed to be the only option.

"Help me." Lewis pleads.

"It is inevitable." Loki finally said, turning over towards the RV.

"Damn it, help ME!" Lewis pleads. "Helping a...banged up guy is inevitable."

Man, had Tom chose the time to ditch Lewis.

"Might as well." Loki said.

Our view returned to the is on her knee's to the soft seat plopped in front the two sets of windows looking out the dark window to see at is pressed her face against the glass seeing a steady glow color. The color is green remarkable glowing color Rebecca had once seen prior to the road trip. She had seen it a few times during some instances in her life that involved someone giving Rebecca a hand without directly being seen.

Rebecca hears the door open with a click.

"Are we going to the hospital—" Rebecca starts to say.

Loki entered the RV making things a bit blurry for Rebecca to see Lewis levitating in mid-air dripping blood from his injuries. It is almost as though this is a movie being censored. Loki's disguise of 'Loki Adams' is similarities between the young man and Loki were strong except for the blindfold he is not wearing. A wide table appears to the side under Lewis replacing the kitchen counter.

Rebecca stops, transfixed by the similarities, and stares at Loki in shock.

"So, do you recognize me from any historical videos?" Loki asks.

"You really have the time to do magic." Rebecca said, after a minute. "Tell me WHY you came to me wearing a blindfold and instruct me to hold onto a hand when it takes mine!"

"Fine, I am up." Tian grumbled, shooting up straight.

"I never said anything like that." Loki said.

"I don't forget a voice like your's." Rebecca said. "Now it makes sense why you initially told me you weren't my Uncle.I thought daddy would never lie to me but he did." Rebecca takes a sigh, easing herself, relaxing her body. "And you had a cane."

Loki taps on the side wall summoning wings to both sides of the RV.

"Now you have a flying RV." Loki said.

"Off we go to NEVERLAND!" Tian declares.

The RV flies off into the sky exploding with fireworks going that were on the hills enjoying the view were busy taking pictures of this marvelous and perhaps unusual event that almost happens in the quiet state of Montana. Many of these people tagged the image as 'flying van,flying bus, Santa Clause has a new sleigh' and reblogged it on sites like ;Tumblr still exists in the future because it is intricate to news and the current modern day is the one driving the RV towards Billings under such speed.

"Hold on!" Loki said.

"I've been meaning to ask why you told me to hang on to a hand that takes mine." Rebecca said.

"Not now." Loki said.

"But I am curious!" Rebecca said. "You never gave me a straight answer."

"Sit down, Rebecca." Loki orders Rebecca, grabbing the driver's wheel up.

Rebecca slid down into the seat feeling the seat increasing.

"Does my daddy know he hired a magician?" Rebecca asks.

"I am not a magician." Loki said, looking over towards Rebecca. "Buckle your seatbelt."

"Not until you tell me why you give me a straight answer why you told me to grab any hand that takes mine." Rebecca said.

Loki snaps his fingers

The seat buckled up on Rebecca.

"I don't have an answer because I didn't do it." Loki said, facing towards the city. "I mean it this time; hold on!"

Loki crashed the RV through the rooftop themed entrance stepping on the brakes. Tian lands face first on the window then slides off onto the floor acting woozy. Loki uses his magic to send Lewis out of the RV in a doors locked on their own followed by Tian close beside looks out of the window watching Loki make way over the rubble without tripping on one of them. Tian gets to the door then forces it to stay open using a large wide boulder above at the ceiling part.

Thirty minutes later Loki and Tian came out wearing bandages around their heads.

"Your fault." Loki said.

"No, it is yours." Tian said.

"I wasn't the one acting beyond concerned." Loki said, restoring the rubble into the entrance of the being-cleared-lot-to-the-door using magic.

Dust settled down allowing Rebecca to see Loki and Tian acting mad at each other.

"I crashed into a window-shield." Tian said.

"I crashed into a hospital entrance." Loki said, unlocking the doors .

"Brr." Tian said, rubbing his shoulders. "Midgard has such wacky climate temperature."

"It is not always cool and warm like your nature realm." Loki said,opening the door.

"Is he okay?" Rebecca asks.

"He'll be out in a couple weeks give or take." Loki said.

Tian rolls his eyes.

"Now you act worried for someone not related." Tian said.

Rebecca sticks her tongue out towards Tian.


	15. What the shattering truth

**_…July 6_****_th_****_…_**

**_…12:23 PM…_**

Loki stops the RV by the road side. There is a big blue box stuck to the other side of the road in the clear afternoon light. The telephone box looks so out of the ordinary and just pretty much solid. Loki takes out the keys putting them into his black coat pocket. Rebecca was sitting in the chair looking at the television that had unexpectedly shut off.

"Why are we stopped?" Rebecca asks.

"I have a friend you should meet." Loki said.

"Loki just said friend!" Tian declares.

Rebecca snorts.

"It's not on a bulletin board, dweeb." Rebecca said.

"Rotten slug with a firey hair." Tian retorts.

"Boy with rotten sharp elf ears!" Rebecca shot back.

"My ears are not sharp." Tian argues back as Loki is the first to head out.

Loki slowly shook his head coming to a stop to the doors.

"What is this?" Rebecca asks, curiously.

"A TARDIS." Loki said.

"A say what again?" Tian asks.

"I am not repeating myself twice." Loki said ten he knocks on the door hard five times.

A young man with floppy brown hair that reminded Rebecca of a bad hair right off waking up on the wrong side of the bed popped his head out wearing a blue bowtie. The man had a bright friendly smile, a uncanny child like vibe coming off him, and a rather apologetic look in his hazel eyes. In fact they are more hazel than some people as seen on the long bridges belonging to interstates over cities and vast abandoned buildings. He had a long chin, hollow cheeks, and an ancient appeal to his cute loveable face.

"Hello, I'm The Doctor." The Doctor said. He gasps at Loki. "Odinson?" He takes out a basketball that has an image of Loki engulfed all over Doctor hands Loki white marker acting excited. "I love to get your autograph!"

"Why, there's a little favor I need." Loki said. "How about we do this during a little old Time-space trip?"

The Doctor looks over to the two children.

"…Sorry?" The Doctor said. "I am not familiar to a Time-Space trip."

"I am taking these two children on a roadtrip." Loki said. "A Verson and Tonydottir."

"Loki,I am a _Time Lord_ not a babysitter." The Doctor said.

"Lord of time?..." Rebecca said, gawking at The Doctor. "Time doesn't have a lord."

"Precisely, Doctor!" Loki said, snapping his fingers. "Which makes my point _even more_ paramount."

The Doctor raises his non-existent eyebrows up acting unsure.

"I don't see how." The Doctor said.

A small mischievous smile grew across Loki's face.

"Tian." Loki said. "Dive."

Tian dives into the TARDIS followed by what sounds like a Scottish woman saying 'Doctor, a wild elf just appeared!'.The Doctor turns way from the door headed after Tian as a concerned look is plastered across his face. Loki and Rebecca followed into the TARDIS.

"Do tell what TARDIS means to my associates." Loki said.

"Time and Relative Dimension In Space." The Doctor said. "Amy, don't try to sonic-"

The TARDIS disappears from view.

Five minutes later the TARDIS reappears across from the RV drifting smoke from te lantern shaped light glowing a light green not the usually yellow beaming color best compared to a usual broken elevator sounds are heard because of the TARDIS landing into he place it had been before five minute sago to thsis cene when really the time is different for everyone inside the TARDIS.

The doors open inwards letting out a very furious god..

"Tian,you failed to mention your father is a king!" Loki angerly said, coming out of the TARDIS.

Tian follows Loki out of the TARDIS.

"I didn't think it was important." Tian said.

Loki turns around, facing towards Tian.

"Not important?" Loki repeats, furiously. "Not important to mention that you slipped by your father's guard and joined the army!"

"I don't wanna be king." Tian said. "It's so…insignificant."

Loki turns towards Tian.

"You thought it was insignificant that there may be some loyal light elves with connections to their realm on Midgard?" Loki asks. Loki is furious to say for the least. "You're a prince, Tian, every light elf knows the face of their future king-except for babies-when he's missing! You should have told me about it."

"I don't want to be associated with that kind of responsibility!" Tian said.

"Too bad; it's your birthright." Loki said. "Not when I know the title has been transferred to another light elf do I let a prince chicken out of his duties."

"I am dead to everyone." Tian said. "I left my locket at the wreckage. Surely they think I am dead!"

"Not when there is light elves on Midgard." Loki said, darkly. "I will return you to Alfheim after this road trip."

Tian's face turns white.

"But..." Tian said in a low whisper. "I don't want to go back."

"Your parent believes his only son is dead." Loki said. "And if I am correct; he may be waging a tougher war because of that." He turns towards the side where Rebecca is leaning against the doorway to the TARDIS. "Rebecca, inside the RV,we'll be leaving soon."

Rebecca goes into the RV going past Tian.

"Can I not go?" Tian pleads.

"No buts." Loki said. "You're going home."

Tian sadly went into the RV.

"Ah Loki," The Doctor said. "You don't need to be so hard on the kid. He just saved an entire planet from the Cybermen."

Loki turns towards The Doctor.

"He is one hundred twenty years old." Loki said. "He knows full well how important being a king is."

"Well, you never wanted to be king." The Doctor points out.

"That is a different story for a different time." Loki said. "I never wanted to be king and then I was manipulated into trying to do so." Loki has a creepy shudder. "He is born to be the king of alfheim. It is his birthright, Doctor, and Tian tried to discard it by going out becoming part of the army."

"Sounds a bit like Mulan." The Doctor said. "Just not with Mulan being a princess."

Loki sighs.

"You must understand there are light elves on this realm and when they see him; they will radio it in." Loki said. "When they go to retrieve a royal; they go covert operations. Everyone's lives are in stake; the ones who're not part of the kidnapping will be killed within the 24 hours. They may be peaceful creatures but never do they show mercy."

"You're concerned for Rebecca." The Doctor said.

Loki looks over to Rebecca's slumped over figure.

"Yes." Loki said. "I am."

"That is good." The Doctor said. "You'll be getting out of this holding tightly to those you care about."

"I don't care about her, Doctor." Loki said. "I promised Tony Stark I will make sure she does not die during this road trip."

The Doctor raises one of his non-existant eyebrows.

"It is not hard to take care of a child." The Doctor said.

"You heard what Tian said." Loki reminds The Doctor. "That is what I am supposed to be on the lookout and hope we don't run into light elves during this trip. Goodbye, Doctor, I have a road trip to continue."

"Goodbye, Loki." The Doctor bid farewell.

Loki boards the RV and the doors shut behind him.


	16. The promise made

**_...7:55 PM…..RV is parked to the side of the road…_**

**_…Loki has been reading a bedtime story to Rebecca so she can sleep…_**

"Loki…" Rebecca said, in the bed with her arms wrapped around the teddy bear.

"Yes?" Loki said, coming to Rebecca's side.

"Can you promise me the dark is not gonna get me?" Rebecca asks.

Loki glares over to Tian—Tian shifts over to the side of the bed—then looks back towards Rebecca kindly smiling.

"It'll be okay." Loki said.

"Promise me." Rebecca said, staring at Loki feeling scared of the night.

"I promise you the dark is not going to get you." Loki said. "If it's any comfort; if you're taken, I promise, I will come back for you." Loki crossed his heart two times for Rebecca. "I cross my heart and hope to visit Helheim."

Rebecca giggles feeling better.

"You're funny." Rebecca said. "You're the best Uncle ever."

"Need I remind you I am not your actual Uncle?" Loki said.

"You are to me." Rebecca said.

Loki's heart feels warm, a warm feeling traveled up his heart,and feelings of fluff traveled up.

"Good night." Loki said, tapping on Rebecca's forehead.

Rebecca fell asleep right away.


	17. Message has been sent

_**…July 30th…6:30 PM…**_

Overall the roadtrip was the best one Rebecca ever had visiting different places around America and meeting some strange people capable of doing incredible things delighted firmly believes Loki is the prime example of 'best Uncle ever' in The Guinness World is driving the RV headed back to is gazing at the numerous pictures in the box, the many items she took as reminders for different places, and some postcards.

Tian is sitting down in a seat across from Rebecca with his arms folded; boy, he was pouting.

"Don't be upset over this wonderful roadtrip!" Rebecca said, happily. "Hey, you don't know what may happen next."

"I do." Tian grumbled. "Going back into a war zone with me being the one who decides things."

"You're the luckiest kid in the world." Rebecca said. "Not many kids can have the stroke of luck to be a prince."

"As a prince I have to listen to so many lessons about the king role." Tian said. "So I normally ditch them and hide around the base for hours on end until no one is awake to get me."

"I have fun messing with my dad's tech." Rebecca said. "Though one time I messed up JARVIS and Daddy punished me for that."

"What was the punishment?" Tian asks.

"Daddy made me watch My Little terrible Pony." Rebecca said.

"My little pony?..." Tian asks, tilting his head.

"It's about ponies." Rebecca said. "I don't like Ponys. My little pony is a Cartoon about talking pony's that have markings, horns,wings, and oh there's Mr Hoofy a time traveling pony." Rebecca rolls her eyes. I prefer to watch Care Bears over them!" She puts the lid on over the box. Rebecca places her pink teddy bear on the lid then tightly ties it to the box. "I don't touch JARVIS's machinery parts anymore because of it."

"You have one strange dad." Tian said.

"I know!" Rebecca said. "Isn't it awesome? I made JARVIS play one of fall out boy's song for Daddy's alarm clock one time!" She falls over on the long wide seat. "Remember me for centuries! All it takes is one mistake, legends are told, some turn to dust or to gold."

Tian stares at Rebecca, shocked, at the story.

"Geeze," Tian said, with a short whistle. "Your dad is cool."

Rebecca shook her head.

"No, Tian, your dad is cooler than mine." Rebecca said.

"Nah uh." Tian said, shaking his head.

"Uh huh." Rebecca said. "Your dad is freezing cool!"

"My dad is not cool." Tian said. "In fact he is uncool."

"Of course he is cool!" Rebecca said. "Don't deny it, arrogant elf prince, you've been given a brilliant gift."

"My dad is a king!" Tian shouts. "I don't _want_ to be part of a monarchy!"

"Oh," Rebecca said, taking out a notebook. "Then give me a parody of Simba's song 'I can't wait to be king!' full lyrics!"

Tian stares at Rebecca.

"I don't know who Simba is." Tian said.

"You watched the Lion King with me at least thirteen times in the past month." Rebecca said.

"The scene with the animals collapsing?" Tian asks.

"Yes." Rebecca said.

Loki puts up a sound proof glass that would not let him hear their little 'singing' contests of the sorts.

"I can do it." Tian said.

Rebecca grins widely.

"I'm taking Zazu's role." Rebecca said.

"Then we need another singer!" Tian acknowledges.

"I can do both." Rebecca said.

Tian stares at Rebecca point blank.

"You're kidding me." Tian said.

"Nope." Rebecca said. "I can do Zazu's singing voice to tea while Nala's I have trouble with."

"Okay then." Tian said. "I'll start."

"Yay!" Rebecca cheers, taking out a pen then clicked the back end and puts it on the writing paper.

"I'm gonna be a mighty scout, like no one was before!" Tian sings. "So stereotypes beware!"

"Why I never seen an elf with such little stealth." Rebecca sings.

"I'm gonna be the minor event, like any scout before, I'm getting myself a pair of boots, headed straight past some tired guards." Tian continues. "I am working on my speed!"

"Thus, an admirable thing." Rebecca sings

_"I don't want to be king!" Our setting somehow turns into one that's a bit like a cartoon only with music, a forest life, and a white lion cup with unusual ears. "People say; one day you'll make a king, choosing wars on other realms and deciding the fates of others!"_

_That's Tian as a lion cub. _

_Tian the lion cub hops off a hippo onto a boulder. _

_"You're dreaming of things that are not in your birthright." Goes a hawk._

_"No one saying; learn this, watch this, and be prepared!" Tian the lion cub grabs_ _up a big slug from the ground. "Now when I say that, I—"_

_"No one saying; 'you're next on the throne!" Rebecca the lion cub adds. _

_"Exactly!" Tian the lion cub throws the slug after Rebecca the lion cub. "No one saying be on your guard—"_

_"Why that's a common thing!" Went the hawk. _

_"All on the double!" Tian the lion cub goes on, clawing on the tree. _

_"Your father wouldn't want you stung by a bee!" The hawk goes on._

_Tian goes after a suspicious pack._

_"I'll make a great scout." Tian the lion cub sings. "Even if it counts as spying." He takes a couple steps back. "BECAUSE I don't want to be king!"_

_Musical sounds only heard from Lion King came to. Rebecca the lion cub is seen on the head of a giraffe holding her paw out. _

_"It's not a choice!" The hawk said. "It's in your blood."_

_"Free to hide, report back to my superior, and free to enter in the army!" Tian sings, as the giraffe runs down the plains going after some zebra's._

_"Scouts are part of a bigger thing." The hawk goes on._

_"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO BE KING!" Tian the lion cub sang. _

_"If this is how Alfheim is going to turn out; count me out!" The hawk flies off. "Out of service, out of luck, I wouldn't hang about!"_

_The Giraffe came to a group of coyotes. _

_"I rather die in the millions protecting my home." Tian sang, jumping onto the forehead of a coyote. "Than being stuck on a throne wearing a crown and just waiting to hear some news—take this!"_

_Tian claws at the coyote using his paws then basically slaps them all using his paw making big scars on their faces. _

_"I can't wait to be a scout!" Tian goes on, turning away. "Being part of a bigger thing is better than not knowing what is I mean is being out there in the action taking part in this greater thing!" He pats on his furry chest. "It's better than being king."_

_"It's better than being king!" The background animals echoed back in a singing type of voice _

_"Cause it's gonna be Scout Tian's unnoticeable thing!" Rebecca the lion cub sings. _

_"You got that right." Tian said, with a wink. "Everywhere people look they're not gonna see me, let the darkness be over me, I don't want to be in the spotlight, because that is where the roots of life deciding moments come!"_

_"Oh, he doesn't want to be king!" Rebecca the lion cub sings._

_"I just, really, don't wanna be a king!" Tian the lion cub sang, now on top of a cliff. "I just want to be a scout!"_

Our setting returns to the inside of the RV. Rebecca is writing down the song on the paper pretty quickly before anything about it escapes her mind. Tian's arms are wrapped behind his head while his gaze is fixated towards the ceiling. A bad feeling sinks into Tian's gut. Tian looks over towards the window seeing it is not very light out. The sky had become darker so did the clouds turning a different shade of gray.

Loki lets down the sound proof glass.

"Is it supposed to storm?" Tian asks.

"No." Loki said.

The rolling hills had stopped, the grass had stopped flowing in a different direction, and everything seemed wheels to the RV are still rolling,however these wheels are not on the dark pavement below. A bright yellow light brightens up the scenery outside the RV that it seemed unnatural. Loki looks out the window then lifts his up towards the sky to see a fairly wide portal drawing in the RV up towards other side of the portal there is a hangar lined by troops in front of the rails preparing for a struggle.

The roadtrip officially had become compromised.

Loki gets his head back into the RV.

"Rebecca, jump out of the RV!" Loki orders Rebecca.

Rebecca turns around looking surprised as she held the notebook in her hands.

"What?" Rebecca said, as Tian gets up then headed towards the doors. "I am not that wild, Uncle."

We can see that there are other vehicle being drawn off the road were going higher and higher until they were six feet off the ground. But the RV is the one going past doors to the RV are kicked open by doors with cracked glass collided onto the abandoned aged road that seems so far takes a step back out of the doorway enough he isn't in the way when Loki shoved Rebecca to the door—with the box that has an over-sized teddy bear capable of cushioning a ball—quickly.

"Uncle, you're freaking me out." Rebecca said, appearing to be scared.

"Your father would be more freaked out." Loki said, and then he tosses Rebecca out towards the grassy ditch.

Rebecca lands to the grass—on the large pink teddy bear—unhurt. Rebecca looks up towards the portal seeing it is huge and gigantic. A bright blue light emits out of the RV sending a electronical screech through the area then all the vehicles speedily fell to the road getting dented, smashed, and damaged in a sense upon are few cars still occupied by understandably scared drivers.

Now this is how Loki expected to happen. Well the simultaneous landing of the vehicles did happen but Rebecca didn't get thrown out on teddy bear had landed—not breaking off the big box it is firmly tied it—to the view goes into the deserted RV that has many windows broken, the table is shattered into pieces, the tv set is broken in half, and the cabinets have been forced open and tore apart. There is three beds that do remain except now on top of one another covered by blankets.

There is a red signal going off on the RV.

"RV: damaged, occupants: taken." Went a male like voice as our scene turned into a black screen filled of green words. "Status of children last seen: scared. Driver: Status unknown. Status report: Beautiful elf creatures in armor just abducted Tony Stark's child and two other participants with the child. Sending status report and GPS coordinates to Stark Tower."

There is a beep.

"Message sent." Went the last two words.


	18. Farewell brother

The light elves had sent Loki back to Asgard without had retrieved Tian so getting a Midgardian child was just a bonus; war was war to Light Elves. Loki had plead Odin to let him go back for Rebecca and then return to Asgard for his punishment after returning her to Stark Tower. However that request fell on deaf ears because Odin had no intentions to let Loki escape Asgard under a false excuse.

The last thing Loki had visualized before unfortunate losing his eyes was a scared Rebecca.

Loki can not get the image of a scared Rebecca out of his mind.

_"Uncle!"_

Nor her scream.

The whole plan cooking up in Loki's mind had the same fate. It ended the same way no matter how Loki set it up. Nothing was going to turn out in the aftermath For sure a scientist can say Loki set it up a million times in his brain despite the pain he is to cover what he lacks it was decided Loki should wear a blindfold. What the guards—and mostly everyone minus Loki—did not count on was a little swap wasn't very obvious; a double to take Loki's place. Loki did it using his skill in magic and trickery. He had disguised his real self as a white mouse while the other double acted casual.

Time is ticking by fast on Midgard.

It had been one Asgardian hour.

Loki's double can communicate and share a conversation all while acting like him. Loki could not see what his double saw but what he could experience is hearing whoever has approached the cell. Loki had to keep the double up for one conversation that he could not do while setting up a portal near a rocky pile stacked in front of an elevated ground level in front of an ocean. Of course this spell is very sketchy and not-trust-worthy to land in a modern day realm.

Well, it is much easier to understand when described as a time device sending someone to the wrong time.

Loki's double bounced a red ball right to the wall—while in a chair leaning backwards yet it somehow is not falling over—catching it at each returned throw. Loki can hear the sound of heavy boots headed towards the cell. Loki's double throws the ball to the ceiling one last time then caught it using his left lacking eyes there are certain things about being a Frost Giant raised in Asgard.

"I have been expecting you." Loki said, putting the chair back to its original seating position.

Loki's double places the ball on the table.

"How did you know?" Thor asks, surprised.

Loki's double turns towards the direction Thor's voice came.

"Your boots are heavy," Loki said. "And not many Asgardian's around here wear those kind."

"Right." Thor said.

"Are you to apologize for not listening to me?" Loki asks.

"No," Thor said. "I am here to ask why you had been around the presence of a light elf prince."

"His name is Tian." Loki said. "He left Alfheim on his own accord to be there to defend his realm and got sent to Midgard."

"That is hard to picture." Thor said.

"Hard to picture that on those rare visits, you never, not once, told me there is a war coming to." Loki said. "A war between Alfheim and Asgard."

"What was there to tell?" Thor asks. "Knowing you; you would get into it and make a bigger mess out of it."

Loki frowns.

"A reason why." Loki said. "Why Odin has started a war."

"Father has left me in the dark." Thor said. "All I know is the war will be over in a couple weeks."

The anger Loki could feel is tremendous yet he kept his cool in an eerie manner.

"It would be nice to believe you if there were not a mortal in the middle of it." Loki said. "A mortal being part of this will keep the war on. When Midgard learns of the death there will be fury, there will be anger, and mortals will get their way to Alfheim recklessly seeking revenge."

"Mortals have nothing to do with this war." Thor said.

"They will get involve when one of their own dies by the hands of a Light Elf." Loki said.

"There isn't a Midgardian at Alfheim." Thor said.

"Yes, there is." Loki said. Thor is standing there confused. "A reason why I am not here."

"You are here, flesh and blood, before my eyes." Thor said.

Loki smiles at Thor's comment.

"Oh Brother," Loki said, as his double walks through the electrified shield. It didn't affect the double. "I've thought it out a million ways and they don't turn out pretty for a mortal." Thor takes a step back. "None of them have a good ending."

"Mortals have good and bad endings." Thor said.

That is when Loki's cool attitude went away.

Loki turns his head towards Thor as his mood turns into an angered and serious one.

"But for a child?" Loki asks. "Answer me this; would you want Tony Stark's child to die and not be brought back to her realm?" Loki adds a sneer. Thor could not find the words to reply. "I know you wouldn't."

"Tony has a daughter?" Thor asks, surprised. "I was not aware he had a daughter."

Loki lightly shook his lowered head, hands behind his back, walking past Thor sounding disappointed.

"I've been talking about her this entire time and you finally caught up!" Loki complains, he takes a stop across from Thor. "Yes, Tony has a daughter. I had been on a roadtrip with Rebecca for two months in a RV. It has been a couple Midgardian hours since the Light elves took Rebecca and their prince!"

"Hold on." Thor said. "You've been on a trip on the road for two months with two kids."

Loki sighs.

"It is not very hard to believe as you're making of it." Loki said, taking his hands off his back and lifts his head up.

"It is." Thor said. "I never figured you as the parent type."

"Apparently you've forgotten the lazy parent I had to substitute." Loki said.

"I do not recall an instance you're referring to." Thor said. "What is so special about this child?"

"I made a promise," Loki said. "And I intend to keep it. You know how promises are for children."

There is a pause between Thor and Loki

"Yes," Thor said, after a while, in a low voice. "I do."

"Then you understand why I must go." Loki said.

"Wait," Thor said. "What did you promise her?"

"To come back." Loki said. "Goodbye, brother."

Loki's double disappears in Thor's view.

The only problem is the unreliable spell had sent Loki three hundred years into the past. So he landed in 1720 in only discovered thanks to a boy with an accent that sounded odd to his ears. Loki recalled what he-his technically past self-would be doing; visiting Sweden pulling tricks on some of the natives by making farm life to people pop up all over in places they hadn't been a minute ago.

Loki recalled what men wore in this century and changed into a whole new disguise.


	19. Deadpool lost your touch

_**…May 4th 2012…**_

Loki is in Paris having tea in his real form.

The same fortunate day he is attacking New York against his brother and Earth's mightiest shared odd looks towards Loki; some of them were muttering 'Isn't he the one posing an attack in New York?', 'Don't look at him, that is Loki.', 'Look at him and he'll make you kneel.'

"On the contrary," Loki said. "I'll stitch your mouths so you wouldn't speak again this way of me."

"Let's go, Josh." Perry said.

"You got that right, honey." Josh said, and the two left.

Loki takes a sip out of the tea cup finishing it off. Loki knew SHIELD would be coming soon to surround him and demand answers out of him since the Avengers cannot be at two places at the same time. Loki gets up grabbing his cane by the handle, firmly, then some-one passed him and the next he is gone.

"Where the hell did he go?" Agent Karter said, tapping on his ear bud.

Karter looks around searching for any sign of Loki.

"Loki has escaped, again." Karter said, tapping on his ear bud then turns around and heads back where he came from. Karter tilts his head to the side. "Yes," Karter straightens his head as his right eye looks off to the side. Karter then looks over his shoulder back to the empty seat, raising a brow. "He was wearing a blindfold. How did you know?"

Loki appears near a park under a different disguise.

"It seems I have a visitor to meddle." Loki said. "A rather old associate of mine."

_**...7:39 PM...**_

_**..In a apartment building...**_

Our setting turns into a apartment building. It is somewhat gettng dark enough shadows are seen in the of the lamps and hall lights have been turned came down the hall holding his gun from hearing a sound in the night. After all the experiance Karter had been through his life an intruder to his apartment would be easy to take care of.

"What the hell?" Karter said,raising up his gun.

"You do realize that guns do not work on me." Loki said, turning the gun into bitter pieces of dust.

"I do realize being a mercenary working for SHIELD for one year and being more efficent at taking down guys like you is hefty job." Karter said.

Loki snickers.

"Ah, you still go by the name of your...very unusual character, wait, wasn't it 'Deadpool'?" Loki asks.

"Deadpool is not a character." Karter said, with a frown.

"Who do you call yourself?" Loki asks. "Mark?, Jack?,Slade?,Wilson?,Wade Wilson?"

"Jacksin Karter." Karter said. "I prefer to be called Karter."

"Sin." Loki said, sounding amused.

"Yes." Karter said.

"Oh,you still like to make fun of a mortal name." Loki said, walking over to a opened poptart. Loki picks it up and eats the poptart.

"Why are you here in Paris?" Karter asks, annoyed.

Loki turns away.

"In 2020, I need a little of your assistance." Loki said. "And you're not weaseling yourself out of this like you did to me last time on the shores of Vanaheim."

"2020?" Karter asks, taking off his sunglasses over-dramatically.

"Yes." Loki said.

"That is eight years away!" Karter shouts. "I am not immortal-"

'Yes, you are." Loki said. "You can't even decide what century, era, and life style you live." Loki ate the last piece of the poptart. "I can go ahead and tell your latest reader to go watch Agents of Shield to see more of you."

"Dude, you just stole my line!" Karter shouts.

"Then I guess we're confusing dialogue." Loki said. "I am the line stealer."

Karter narrows his eyes towards Loki.

"No we're not." Karter argues back.

"Tell me what I will say next." Loki said.

"I don't know what you're going to say next." Karter said.

Loki snaps his fingers.

"You've lost your touch,Deadpool." Loki said. "I guess maybe coming to you is a mistake..."

"This scene wouldn't be written and people wouldn't be crying laughing at our conflict." Karter acknowledges. "Seriously, people are probably clapping their hands like seals silently laughing not making a sound." Karter watches Loki walk over to dead roses in a vase that doesn't have water being visible. "Hence the word silently laughing-why are you smelling the roses? You know those roses are dead,blind mischief."

"Welcome back,Karter." Loki said, with a smile leaning back from the dead Roses.

_Damn_,Karter thought, _he was testing me._

Just what Deadpool needed; some foil to interupt his community 'acting normal' service.

"And for your information; I cannot feel pain, not after what you did to me six hundred years ago!" Karter adds.

"I am pretty sure it was seven hundred." Loki said.

"Same difference!" Karter said. "After pages and pages, and planning, and planning, all of it by the writer-don't you guys think this chick has a thing for decribing everything a character does? She sure does-planning 'that scene where Loki goes to Deadpool for help to get Rebecca back' for days."

"I see you put yourself to use." Loki notes.

"Not after becomig immortal." Karter said.

"You were already immortal." Loki said.

"I was not." Karter argues.

"Yer a Asgardian, Harry." Loki said.

Karter's eyes get wide.

"You pulled a Hegrid!" Karter declares.

"And you're an Asgardian who can't feel pain." Loki said. "It is my fault that you can get easily hurt as a Demigod."

"I am a mortal!" Karter said.

"Oh, keep saying that." Loki said, tapping on Karter's nose using a stick. "You're never going to lose that immortal aspect."

"Gee, I sure do a lot of yelling." Karter said, observing himself. "Okay so why are you here?"

"I have another." Loki said. "And you should do the honors of visiting John Blaze."

Karter turns towards the audiance.

"Loki stole Johnny Blaze's Motorcycle a couple years ago and ditched it in a museum." Karter said. "Ever since then John has been throwing knives at whatever picture of Loki he comes across. Let say he almost did hit Loki except it quite literately bounced off hitting some-one else on the room at the guys, you can say these two would get into a fight that would end up in the streets."

Karter turns back towards Loki.

"But on my own time." Karter said.

"You have eight years." Loki said. "Eight years is a long time."

"What's the deadline?" Karter asks.

"July 31st at 12;00." Loki said.

"So you decided to pay me a visit by alerting SHIELD in Paris and luring me out." Karter said. "That is genius of you."

Loki has a short laugh.

"I know." Loki said, and then quite literately he is gone.


	20. Time on your hands pt 1

_**…2019…**_

_**..June 1st…8:30 PM…**_

"Any last words?" The punk asks, aiming the gun at Natasha's forehead.

The raven taps on the window, lightly, at first.

"Don't hurt Rebecca."' Natasha said.

Tap,tap,tap, went fast tapping on the window.

"Someone open the damn window!" The punk said.

"Yes sir." The assistant said, going over to the window.

The punk has a smile of evil creasing cross his face.

"I'll be sure to kill her, too," The punk said. The assistant opened the window. "After I kill you."

The raven's green eyes flickered shortly before using one wing to slap the assistant. The men in the room turned their heads towards the commotion. A puff of smoke appeared clouding the room followed by sounds of punching and a stick being man fell first out of the cloudy room landing on the ugly designed rug.

A familiar man stepped out of the cloud wearing a blindfold.

That man is Loki.

"Very ill promise, don't you think?" Loki asks.

The punk raised his gun up towards Loki and fired, as did the other remaining armed men, except they did not expect a god to come had some fun taking down the various men—at one point he made them shoot at each other by ducking- and emptying their the last one Loki merely got the gun out of the wimp's hand wearing a sly kind of smile. Loki wiggled it in his hand.

The wimp fainted.

"Why that was fun." Loki said, putting the gun on the counter.

Natasha stares up, her eyes wide, and her face white as a ghost.

"You shouldn't be here." Natasha said.

Loki turns his head towards Natasha.

"I _should _be here." Loki said, with a grin. He approaches Natasha taking out a flip knife. "And you need a knife." Loki hands Natasha a flip knife. "I am not really here,-" He steps back hearing the rope be snapped off. "-for your information, just using a double."

Natasha looks up towards Loki tilting her head.

"I need some toilet paper!" Rebecca screeches.

Loki partially opened the door holding a roll of toilet paper.

"Thank you!" Rebecca gratefully said, taking the roll.

Loki turns away closing the door.

"You, used magic from Asgard, just to save my ass?" Natasha said, getting up grabbing a nearby weapon suited for Asgardian related targets out of the gun sheath wrapped around her hips. "I do not believe this; there has to be a plan you have in mind."

Loki laughs shaking his right hand and put his left hand on the top of the gun.

"I have my reasons." Loki said.

Natasha raises her left eyebrow taking the reply as a grain of sand.

"With a blindfold." Natasha said.

"With a blind fold." Loki said, lightly using his left hand to make Natasha lower her gun. "I thought it would be a neat form of blind dating."

"Never." Natasha is quick to say.

"I wasn't offering." Loki said, taking his hand off the gun.

"Then why are you here?" Natasha asks.

"To save your ass," Loki said. "As you have put it."

Natasha could feel a romantic atmosphere about this even though she is not much of a romantic person.

"No really." Natasha said, hunching her eyebrows forwards. "Why?"

Loki leans forwards, close to Natasha's ear,and whispers.

"Blind dating." Loki whispers, and then he leans way from Natasha. "Question for you; is Rebecca really Tony's daughter?"

"She is." Natasha said.

"I don't recall red heads in Tony's family." Loki said. "But you, apparently, are the only red head Tony has come to." He turns his head over towards the door. "Pepper took Rebecca in as her own, and so, to make Rebecca believe she is a Stark through and through; Tony fabricated fake proof, went through several loopholes, and married Pepper—out of love,I heard, not for Rebecca's sake; but from what I am hearing this marriage is going to end-in a warm cozy night with fireworks and music."

"She's not mine." Natasha said.

"I don't know anyone else associated to Tony who've got red hair." Loki said.

There is no use arguing with Loki.

"She's not Tony's daughter." Natasha said.

"What?" Loki said. "What do you mean she's not his daughter?"

"You're an Uncle." Natasha said. "If you are an Odinson."

"She's…a demigod." Loki said.

"No." Natasha said. "Rebecca is quite mortal. She doesn't possess powers; Thor tested her."

Loki sighs.

"Her mother is Jane Foster." Loki said.

"Yes." Natasha said.

"There's a lot of red heads in her family." Loki said.

_So I_**_ am_**_ her Uncle,_ Loki thought pacing back and forth, _Tony was right._

"Take off the blindfold and let me see your eyes." Natasha requests.

"I don't have eyes." Loki said.

"You're joking." Natasha said.

"Afraid not." Loki said.

"I want to see." Natasha said.

Loki takes the blindfold off, then opens his eyelids, and reveals the empty sockets.

"Now you see." Loki said, shutting his eyelids. He wraps the fold back on. "Why I must wear this."

"You're from a different time." Natasha said.

"No." Loki lied, in a low voice. "I am quite much on Asgard being bored." He walks over to the sound of a gun being loaded. "Love from Asgard." Loki kicks the man at the face turning the gun into two tame rabbits. The man's face lands on the carpet groaning, "Romanoff, I decided to meddle on Midgard under the unique-ist disguises."

"I wish you would tell me what's going on." Natasha said.

_I wish Thor had told me,_ Loki thought to himself, _after all I am the one who would never tell Father Thor had a mortal child._

"I wish the same." Loki said. "Goodbye, Romanoff, and have a good night."

Loki turns away from Natasha turning into a black raven.

"Goodbye, Odinson." Natasha said, watching Loki the Raven fly off.


	21. Time on your hands pt 2

_**…July 1st…2019…**_

_**…New York…9:20 PM…**_

"Tony does not know." Loki said, stepping out of the shadows.

Pepper turns away from the window opening a drawer and takes out a gun pointing it towards Loki.

"I advise you not waste a bullet on me." Loki said forward letting the moonlight land on his face covered by a blindfold.A gun shot rang in the room except the bullet bounced off Loki lodging itself into the nearby wall. "That is a spoon full of nuisance."

"Natasha has told me about your trick you pulled a couple months ago." Pepper begins taking out yet another gun yet Loki stops her by grabbing the wrist. "Let go of my hand if you know what is best for you."

"You know I am on Asgard." Loki said.

"Yes." Pepper said.

"And that I am blind." Loki said, expecting a 'yes' from Pepper.

"No." Pepper said.

Loki tilts his head.

"Eyeless?" Loki asks.

"No." Pepper said.

Loki straightens his head similar to a feline cat.

"Ah, she didn't tell you everything after all." Loki said, letting go of Pepper's wrist. He made a film of metal go over the drawer's space. "I don't understand why someone kept a secret my brother had a mortal child. If it wasn't the case I would have known about Thor's bundle of Joy eight years ago."

The white monkey sprang to the counter where its tail wrapped around itself.

"She told me that you know of my daughter's name." Pepper said.

"Rebecca is the mortal Daughter of Thor, god of thunder, and keeping her secret from Odin and me is not an accomplishment I ever dreamed of to happen." Loki said. "I hate when people keep secrets hidden so well from me." He took the gun out of Pepper's hand turning it into a white monkey wearing a yellow sun hat. "It only came to me a month ago that you took her in and told Tony that Rebecca is his daughter."

"How do you know my daughter's name?" Pepper asks.

Loki smiles.

"I do not know of her name, yet." Loki said. "In time I will."

"You're speaking in puzzles I do not understand." Pepper said.

Loki's smile went wider, amused at how own wording, then lightly pats on Pepper's shoulder.

"In time, you will." Loki said, and he walks right past Pepper as the door slowly opens. "Give Tony my regards."

"Pepper?" Tony calls. Pepper turns to the side seeing Loki had disappeared into the dark. "I heard a gun go off."

"I shot at the wall." Pepper lied. "Thought I saw a ghost."

Tony has a short laugh.

"Ah, so you are scared of ghosts." Tony said. "I know what I am getting dressed as for Halloween."

"Don't push your luck." Pepper said. "I'll dress up as a GhostBuster."

"Oooh, that'll be fun." Tony said, closing the door.

Loki appears in a comfortable chair across from lamp beside him had turned on sending glow of yellow at the corner of the room. Loki is in his midgardian clothes with one leg over his other and tapping his fingers together on his right knee. The mere tap made Loki seem skillfully patient yet a chilly god to reckon with in times that may follow.

"So, I take it as he does not know." Loki said.

Pepper looks over towards Loki as the Monkey turned into a marble sculpture of a dove.

"No." Pepper said. "Only I and Natasha know. Jane is a good friend of mine and I had to help her."

"Thor,Jane,You, and Natasha know." Loki said. "How many people know this secret?" He holds up four fingers, then, he holds up his fifth finger. Loki puts his hand down on the arm rest resuming that light creepy tapping. "Not much of a secret."

"It is a secret." Pepper said.

Loki stops the tapping.

"So secret that Rebecca will never know her real parents to her dying day?" Loki asks, as he got up. "That is not right. She should be told her heritage before she grows up, finds out the hard way, and gets furious over this very delicate matter."

Loki knew this by experience; as he too, had been adopted.

"She thinks she is a Stark." Pepper said. "Let her live thinking this way."

"A child has been LIED to." Loki said. "NINE years and 6 months of her life is all a lie. Her entire life is a LIE!" Loki raises his voice up. "I don't care about secrets concealed for children , most of the time, but I am her Uncle. She should be told the truth."

"She won't understand." Pepper said.

"Then must I tell the truth?" Loki asks.

Pepper narrows her eyes towards Loki.

"Not now." Pepper said.

Loki has a low sigh sounding frustrated by the situation.

"It seems I cannot tell Rebecca face to face about this secret," Loki said, sliding forward a note on the counter. "Or hear it from me."Pepper's eyes stopped narrowing at Loki and turned into a pair that showed confusion. Loki turns his head up towards Pepper. "It is sad to come down to this for a child to learn their true heritage."

"…What?" Pepper said, staring at Loki with puzzled eyes.

"I am afraid this is where I take my leave, Mrs Stark." Loki said.

The howl of the wind entered the room right as a shadow went over Loki's figure, and the shadow retreated off the chair leaving a depressed cushion displaying that someone had been sitting there for quite some time. Pepper rubs her shoulders feeling the temperature become colder in the room. The caw of a raven went off in the nightly background lingering outside of te window.

"Why would he come just to tell Rebecca needs to know?" Pepper asks herself.

Pepper closes the window.

The sculpture turned into a gun. The metal film over the drawer disappears into oblivion revealing the unfilled space surrounding the black gun with golden edges to it. Pepper stood there sinking in the information that had been thrown about in the conversation. She saw something square and flat on the table; it is a photograph. Pepper picks up the photo into her hands holding it close to the lamp for some good visual view.

In it is Rebecca, a young boy with brown hair and pointy elf ears frowning, and a young man with curly red-blonde hair is acting so mischievous in the picture. The man looks happy. Pepper squints her eyes until there was a faint resemblance to Loki being seen. She stops squinting at the photo that is being held in shock. _Loki?,_ Pepper thought, _why is my daughter in this picture with him and a strange boy?_

Despite Rebecca not being Pepper's child, she still felt a connection the little girl.

Pepper looks down towards the counter holding the lamp.

Beside it is a note that read;

_Dear Tony, _

_By the time you read this; I will be gone. Rebecca is not your daughter. She is the Mortal child of Thor and Jane Foster. You can ask Pepper for the full story.I recommend you then explain to Rebecca that she is adopted. Starting July 31st you will not see me pop up on Earth or anywhere for that matter. You will find Rebecca sound asleep, at the end of July, sleeping in her bed. There's going to be a man sitting in the kitchen. Don't get him mad or else he will 'look into your soul'; I recommend you do not anger The Ghost Rider. _

_Sincerely, Loki Odinson. _

And underneath that one was a message to Pepper.

Pepper didn't really read the 1st letter as she flipped it over.

_Dear Pepper, keep the previous note_ _hidden until July 31st,2020 at 8:20 PM. You must give the note to Tony then; but don't read it._ _Don't give it to Tony the night before. You must not give it to him before then. Because all I need to say is; you're going to need a lot of hope. A lot of it if this task will end out how I intend for it to be._

_Sincerely, Loki_

_P s: I am using someone to write this for me; excuse the grammar. _


	22. Time on your hands pt 3

_**July 2nd…**_

_**…12:30…**_

Loki appears in the RV. The ear bud in his ear had made a very small announcement what the day looks towards Loki. Loki's hand gripped on the handle knowing that he cannot tell what happens in a matter of days during the roadtrip. He could hear Rebecca say 'uh' trying to figure out a way to present a polite question.

"Uhh..." Rebecca said. "Hello,you've gone into the wrong RV."

"No, I have not." Loki said, turning towards the direction where Rebecca's voice is coming from. Loki relaxes himself in the room so it wouldn't feel so tense for Rebecca.

There is a pause; not a word came from Rebecca for a minute.

"Pardon me?" Rebecca asks.

"I am in the right RV." Loki said. "Today is Tuesday, July 2nd."

"Yeah, it is." Rebecca said.

Rebecca had lowered her eyebrows.

"I am not finished, Rebecca." Loki said. Rebecca is speechless. "There's something I have to tell you." What he has to tell is not in any form related to the future or what leads up to this very walks over to the table, coming to a sudden stop, right across from Rebecca. "And you must listen very carefully."

After another minute, Rebecca came to replying.

"I am listening." Rebecca said.

"One day, some-one will take your hand," Loki said. "And you must hang on."

"Why?" Rebecca asks.

"Because you must." Loki said. "You will be scared, you will be afraid, and most of all in a place most children like you do not find themselves. So you need a hand to hold on to."

Rebecca gawks.

"...Are you from the future or something?" Rebecca asks.

"Technically speaking; yes." Loki said. "But the event that I am talking about has yet to happen. I expect it to happen."

"So, you're a time traveler who just happens to know my name." Rebecca said. "You're not too bright about this."

"On the contrary, I know my ways around time travel and the rules regarding it." Loki said. "Promise me one thing; when that hand takes your hand: grab it. Because there is not going to be another chance you'll take it."

"That's really small compared to getting some Hydrogen Defyer for some dangerous machine." Rebecca said.

"The smallest matter the most." Loki said. "I only know your name as we have met-not now, but in a awhile-in the future. I can't say how exactly far I am from as..."

"I know." Rebecca interrupts. "Time is always being what happens in the future will make fixed points."

"Exactly." Loki said. "If I had; you would be aware of what happens to you."

"I hate spoilers." Rebecca said, with a sigh. "They ruin the surprises!"

"I agree." Loki said, hearing boots coming towards the RV. Loki knew it belonged to his past self. "Remember my advice, and please do tell your Uncle."

Rebecca turns over towards the door putting her hands on the seat's top. Loki disappears out of the RV sending himself a very great distance from the RV. He saw Tian get inside the RV a couple seconds later not paying attention to Loki's blurry figure. Loki disguises himself as a great buck. He turns away from the RV then runs down the road using sound to guide himself along the road.


	23. Small discussion

**…July 31****st****…**

**…5:30 AM…**

"Why does the god of lies need me when he has you?" John asks, standing mere feet away from a portal.

Karter is in his deadpool suit.

"Well, as I can assure you, he needs someone reliable to hold a little girl while he…" Karter said, looking over into the active portal. "He's ready for us."

"While he-what?" John asks. "Kicks ass as I stand around?"

"Not exactly." Karter said. "Up,up, and away!"

Karter swings into the portal, Spider-Man style, wielding his two swords.

"I will run over Loki and then I will do it again." John said, getting onto his motorcycle.

John gripped on the Motorcycle handle, his head turned into a skull blazing fire, his fleshy hands turned into bone emitting off fire in some unknown fashion, the metal shoulder parts to the black motorcyclist jacket shot motorcycle's engine made a deep hum followed by a cloudy thrust emerging out of the gas pipes. The pavement below is scorched by the flames emerging out of the two wheels reacting on the partially wet surface.

The Motorcycle blazes through the portal leaving behind a trail of smoke.


	24. How to determine

**_…Alfheim…_**

**_…In a huge base connected to everywhere except for civilian homes…_**

Karter landed on his two feet gracefully. He saw Loki leaning against the wall waiting for a couple Light Elves to light elves came to a stop at the sight of Karter in his Deadpool suit. Karter takes out his katana's somewhat swinging them in a circle coming towards the Light Elves thinking about what the worst he can do.

"Sword swinging, anyone?" Karter asks.

The Light Elves yell raising their guns but before they could ever share a shot Karter sliced off their heads then their arms and legs. It seemed overkill for an average soldier sticking body parts rolled on the floor slipping a couple feet away from their bodies where they used to be part of. Karter puts both blades away.

Slowly a smile spread across Loki's face.

"On time," Loki said. "Just when I really needed it." Loki turns his head towards the noisy portal. "Is he coming?"

"We came into some road construction in the portal and he decided to burn their souls," Karter said. "So yeah; The Ghost Rider is coming."

They heard a scream out of the other direction.

"I recall making one portal." Loki said.

"Like I said; road construction." Karter said.

The noisy blue portal closed in on itself sending out a puff of smoke at where it had levitated.

We can hear John's voice down the hall in some other room. Several Light Elf warriors in hard steampunk themed armor are seen fleeing the room waving their arms in a cowardly fashion. Karter hands Loki ten dollars as if they had a bet earlier. It is very easy to assume Karter had bet Light Elves would on the spot attack John—while he was the Ghost Rider—to which Loki had bet they would run.

"I can see into your soul." Came a much familiar creepy voice very associated to The Ghost Rider.

"I am not betting anything on John again." Karter said.

"Now," Loki said. "If I were to pull up an erase board, then there's a slight chance you have a betting problem."

"I do not have a betting problem." Karter denies.

"You're denying it," Loki said. "You wouldn't deny it if you were not."

Loki holds up the walking stick to the side poking out the hallway corner in a expecting is then a short Light Elf collided against the walking stick then fell forwards. Loki slides the walking stick out of the falling Light Elf's way. The Light Elf lands on the floor with a thud.

Loki pins the flat rounded tip on the Light Elf's back.

"John, do you like burning Light Elf's souls?" Loki asks as the Light Elf squirms.

John walks out of the far room holding a heated wrapped up chain dripping what seemed to be shredded paper. The Light Elf stares at John in complete horror frightened at the blazing human the Light Elf knew it John was holding it up by the neck quite some inches above the ground. Man is John quick to approaching a Light Elf. Sometime around being picked up by John's hand Loki had taken the walking stick off the Light Elf's back.

"Where is the child mortal brought to this realm?" Loki asks.

The Light Elf gets confused and asks what mortal Loki is talking about.

"She has curly red hair," Loki began to describe Rebecca. "She is a short child, has a bad case of the freckles, and has two unusual birthmarks on the side of her face that seem too alien and too beyond 'strange' for her to be a human."

The Light Elf shook his head.

Loki sighs, annoyed.

"The last time you saw her; she had tear stains on her cheeks." Loki said.

The Light Elf's eyes glance to the left then over towards Loki.

"The next thing you say might be the one that determines your fate." Loki said.

The Light Elf has some 'uhs' in the next reply containing a claim he did not know while glancing over Loki's shoulder towards a distant fellow comrade.

"Go ahead, John." Loki said. The distant Light Elf ran into the dark fearing for their life. "This light elf is lying."

The Light Elf squirms in John's blazing grip.

"Your soul is full of misdeeds." John said, as The Light Elf's skin turns from white to a dark gray and the insides of his eyes turned into hardened lava showing the evils of what they had done in the past.

John lets go of the dead Light Elf. The dead light elf lands to the floor similar to a rag doll.

"Loki,how did you know this one was lying?" John asks,turning towards Loki.

"His voice gave me all I needed to know." Loki said.

"He looked over to the left." Karter said, acting like a gentlemen. Karter is Deadpool after all; he does the unexpected random of all things. "Right down this hallway, milady."

"Karter, I was a woman centuries ago." Loki said. "Not time to bring up the past of humiliation."

John raises a brow.

"So you have at least once turned yourself to a woman." John said.

"Not now." Loki said.

"But it is a good question; have you?" John asks.

"Let's follow the direction our reluctant Light Elf had been eying." Loki said, turning away.

"So you were a woman!" John said, as Loki uses the cane as guidance towards the passage-way.

Our scene makes way into the Headquarters complete by a cell outfitted in single sizzling red bars sparing out some electrical bolts every once in a is inside the cell, sitting down, her hands wrapped around her bend up legs clinging on to hope that her Uncle Loki will come through the doors to save her. Rebecca's face is visible stained because of the rolling hot fearful tears that had dripped away.

_"Uncle!"_ _Rebecca cried, reaching her little short hand out for Loki as the Light Elf Guards towed him away._

_"Let go of me, fragile artificially made china statues!" Had been Loki's retort to the light were speaking in language she could not understand. "Return her to Midgard!" Loki's green eyes widened then he shook his head, "No, no, no—don't return me to Asgard!"_

_They spoke, again, in a unknown language. _

_"Get your hands off me!" Loki demanded as he disappeared in the halls with the couple light elfs. _

_"Throw her into the cell." A light elf said in English._

Rebecca is scared, downright scared.

She wanted some sign of familiarity either it be her father, her elf friend, and Bruce Banner.

"Beunudeos…" Rebecca softly sings to herself, sliding back and forth. "Beunudeos; it's going to be all right." Rebecca flicks off a tear recalling a time when she sang nonsense in the car on the way to her mother's house. "Beunudeos…"

That song annoyed Loki.

Rebecca didn't know what beunudeos meant; anyhow.

We go through the barrier of languages turning away from Rebecca towards the command center where many Light Elves are present including Zarah. Zarah's face looks clean except for a scar on the side of her cheek that was made by Loki's 's dagger is seen on the table wrapped in soft comfy purple fabric that had been tied into a tough knot. A red alert sounded off in the scary-virtually-command-center-design-as-a-HQ followed by red lights going off on the screen and an annoying beep.

"It seems we have visitors, War Commander Zarah." The first light elf said.

Yes, Zarah had been promoted to Commander after retrieving Tian.

"What kind?" Zarah asks.

"The Frost Giant, Asgardian, and Muspelheim kind." The first light elf said.

Rebecca's eyes brightened up in hope. Hope kept Rebecca together. It seemed obvious to guess Loki is coming—even without understanding what they are saying—because of the glowing dots on the screen had their own unique colors such as: black,green, and yellow. The colors are different from the many white Light Elf energy signatures. The yellow dot came to a group full of them then swung out a long heated object at the white balls on the screen and within a minute or two of being captured in the heated object these objects disappeared.

"The ones I hate." Zarah said, with a hiss.

"Yes, Commander Zarah." The First Light Elf said.

"Uncle!" Rebecca cries, in a cell. "He's coming for me!"

Zarah's anger grew as her fingers clawed into the machinery.

"Why do we have a child in the command center?" Zarah asks, loosening her grip out of the machinery. Her beautiful long fingertips seem remarkable unhurt breaking into a machine that shouldn't be easy to get into. Zarah looks over towards the dumbstruck looking Light Elves.

"We're going to kill the Midgardian in a couple days." The Second Light Elf said. "We'll kill her on live television being shown all over to show how serious we are in the war against Asgard."

Zarah lowered her head then pinched the bridge of her nose briefly using her right hand then lowered right hand onto the damaged uneven metal surface.

"But the child is not from Asgard." Zarah said. "We have no interest in Midgard."

"It is orders from King Ver." The third Light Elf said. "We have to follow them."

"Orders are orders." Zarah said, looking over to the wrapped blade. "Hmmm..." Zarah looks up towards the third light elf. "I suppose we can kill the child using Loki's weapon just without the media attention and the live airing."

"But Commander—" The third Light Elf began but Zarah cut them off.

"Forget King Ver's orders," Zarah said, picking up the wrapped blade. "We have a mission to thwart."


	25. A parents reveal

**….Somewhere in the main building…**

**…An argument between Tian and Ver is brewing…**

"Father, she's a mortal child." Tian said. "She has a family back on Midgard; a large one in fact!"

"I believed you dead for a long time!" Ver shouts. "My son, my only son, has gone against me by aiding and embedding a Frost Giant Fugitive."

"His name is Loki,Father!" Tian shouts back.

"His name sickens me." Ver said. "You know what he did."

"And he has his reasons!" Tian yelled, clenching his hands up into a fist. "Wouldn't you be desperate after hours of torture by the Chitauri?"

Ver frowns, disapprovingly at his son's reply.

"That is not up for discussion." Ver said, firmly.

Tian's eyes daggered towards Ver.

"I thought so." Tian said, relaxing his hands out of fits.

"Don't speak like that to me." Ver said.

"I can say whatever I want!" Tian said. "I am no prince. I am a reckless scout learning the ropes and the prince chair is too big for little young me. I never wanted to be part of this father. I nevr wanted to be a war I don't know a scrap about."

"This war decides our livelihood." Ver said. "You must understand it is intricate to our survival."

"Why?" Tian asks.

"We have a stone called the Stone of Time." Ver said, taking out a gem concealed deep in a rocky case. "You dug in the shores of Alfheim using a little shovel. You dug at it for hours on end except for breakfast,lunch, and dinner, and sleep."

"I don't recall any of this." Tian said.

"I do." Ver said, as his right eye sparkled. "You were so determined to find something down there."

Tian folds his arms.

"How long ago was this?" Tian asks.

"Eight months." Ver said. "This may come much of a shock, but to get the infinity stone out of the ground it cost your mother's life." Tears grew in the corners of Tian's eyes, there is even shock,and disbelief to his eyes. "She didn't die by Asgardian fire."

"No!" Tian shouts, stepping back. Tian unfolds his arms shaking his head. "You're saying I am responsible for my mother's death!" Tian points to himself. "How can you do that to your own son?"

"Because it was." Ver said, calmly.

"You're sick father, I saw mother board the ship and off she went," Tian said,feeling hurt by the truth. "Never to be seen again." Tian raises his voice higher and higher. "YOU'RE TELLING A CHILD THEY'RE RESPONSBIEL FOR THEIR MOTHER'S DEATH! I don't recognize you anymore. You're…distorted. You've become so ill over the crown—" Ver delivers a hard smack to the face. "You're not my father."

Ver closed his eyes briefly taking his hand away as Tian is covering the side of his cheek that is a perfect red.

"I do it because I love you." Ver said. "Learning it was your fault would have broken you!"

"No," Tian said, shaking his head taking a step further away from Ver. "I don't recognize you anymore." The horror in Tian's eyes is all to frightened, confused, and most of all lost what to say towards a Light Elf he looked up to. "Tell me; how do I remember otherwise."

"Your mother was in her best dress." Ver said.

"Being in her best dress is not relevant to my question." Tian said, angrily. "Don't insult my intelligence by jumping the topic."

"Of course she did board the ship; but not once did she interact with Freyr and I had arrived; you were standing near the hole holding the rocky side in your hands." Ver explains "You don't remember what happened because your mother was a powerful sorceress. She could divert your attention off of anything, block hearing, and the power she used on you was too great. She used the stone to make it a believable event you witnessed somehow I do not understand. Your mother didn't want to leave you horrified in her passing."

Tian suddenly came up and then knocked out the gem from his father's hands.

"Enough, Father!" Tian demands. "Enough is enough."

Ver looks over towards the glowing orange stone.

"Endless time in your hands…" Ver said, not diverting his attention to the fallen infinity stone but towards his son. "And you wept."

Tian glares at him.

"Now, why are we in a war?" Tian asks. "I know nothing about this war. Nothing!"

"Odin wanted the gem." Ver said.

"Tell me you did not refuse." Tian said as his eyes widened.

"I refused." Ver said. "As Freyr had encouraged me."

"Father…" Tian said, in horror. "I am not going to be part of this war."

Tian picks up the gem.

"Tian!" Ver shouts. "Drop it—" Tian takes the gem out of the rocky surface. "No!"

Tian's face glows orange, his fingers and skin begin to crack apart, and oh dear his face began to get the wrath of the infinity grabbed his shield, put on a large glove made specific by some Rock Giants two years ago, then rammed himself into the powerful blazing incident going shield acted sturdy in the face of enormous power. Ver yanked the gem out of Tian's loosened grip. Tian's unconscious body fell over into Ver's arms.

"You have disappointed your mother." Ver said, then he puts the gem in its concealer holding his wounded son in is puts the rocky item into a glass case. Ver approached one of his best Elf Men named Carvo Dauntson standing by the entrance to the room. "Take my son and make sure he doesn't weasel his way out of his birthright. I bestow you the force needed; may it be a spell, a machine, or tragedy to keep him in line."

"Your son, my majesty?" Carvo asks,as Ver put Tian into his arms.

"Yes, fellow elf." Ver said. "Take him, far, far away. You must go to Vanaheim and train him. Stay hidden until it is the year 2030. "

"But sire—" Carvo started to say but Ver held up his hand.

"I have enraged a Frost Giant." Ver interrupts. "There is nothing certain that I will survive."

"I understand, Magesty." Carvo said.

"Now go." Ver dismisses Carvo.

Carvo turns away holding Tian in his arms.


	26. Lets count the scenge changes

**_...15 minutes pass.._**  
**_...Yes there is a pretty long hallway..._**  
"One last time;where is Rebecca Stark?" Loki asks.  
We see the three are towering over a Light Elf sprawled on what had been formerly the big magnificent gray table in the middle of the command center surrounded by several computers, lively at ease Light Elves at once using them, and other machinery set on both sides in rows to the room. The room had once glown in life; now all it is a damaged and wrecked up room baring strong resemblance to a totaled business meeting room shattered by a large impact or gigantic terrible sound breaking in the windows that also defied the laws of gravity flipping over chairs and breaking them in half.  
The barrier that had been up previously is gone; the barrier between languages.  
"I...don't know." The beaten up Light Elf said, wincing in pain as John-as the Ghost Rider-stepped on the light Elv's foot. The Light Elf howls in discreet terrible pain. "Ask the king!" The beaten up Light Elf cries at what horror is being inflicted. "He may know!"  
Loki puts his left hand on the handle to the walking stick.  
"If this is true; how fast does it take for the remaining army to come in?" Loki asks.  
"I...don't know." The beaten up Light Elf said.  
"Other foot." Loki said.  
Karter grabbed a magnificent large sledge hammer and broke the other foot into pieces; quite literately.  
"FIVE MINUTES!" The beaten up Light Elf screams. "FIVE MINUTES!"  
Loki leans back looking unsettled.  
"Karter, kill the Light Elf." Loki said. "He's served his use." Loki look down towards the blood dripping weapon. "Without the sledgehammer. Make it quick."  
"Ah man," Karter complains. "You must not want the readers to picture this Light Elf's perfectly horrible death."  
"Weeders?" Loki said, tilting his head.  
"How does a weeder picture something they're not present in?" John asks.  
It had suddenly became really awkward pretty quickly.  
"Never mind." Karter said, taking out a silent gun. Then he points at the beaten up Light Elf and shoots at the forehead. "There; dead."  
The beaten up Light Elf becomes lifeless.  
"John,you still remember your away around from before?" Loki asks.  
"I do." John said.  
Karter looks over to John, and then, back towards Loki.  
"Don't tell me you've been here before." Karter said, in much shock.  
"You told me two years too late." John said. "Fortunately spending a lot of time mapping out this place has been pretty helpful." John glares over towards Loki. "You still owe me."  
"One track of your wheels on my face." Loki said. "I know."  
"I do not recall meeting you until last week." Karter said.  
"You had a white screw driver device." John begins explaining. "Unfortunately you used it on yourself while I was sarcastically telling you that you're here in the country side to mess with a town for a month and you just recently used a screwdriver camera."  
"How do you remember that so well?" Karter asks.  
"It was on my birthday." John said. "The worst one I ever had."  
Our scene makes an unexpected change in where it currently takes place. We find Karter standing near a large gray door leading into a different room reading a stapled collection of papers. There is burnt marks on the floor apparent to have belonged to a motorcycle. There is small flickers of fire along the motorcycle tire trail.  
"Past tense or present tense?" Karter said as he rips the paper in half. The ripped in half paper fell to the shook his fist at the sky. "Damn girl; decide which tense you're writing this story in!"  
Loki walks out of the room through the open doorway.  
"Dead end." Loki said.  
"Much dead in the room." Karter said. We have a glance in the room to see there is a variety of frozen Light Elfs. A couple Light Elf bodies not in ice have their skin as a sickly tone of gray. Their eyes are dark yet they had red squiggly line showing what could be best compared as lava pouring between cracks in the molt. "I suppose this is when you bring in a really insane character after going through a second room to be sure the answer you got is very much real. Also you have some doubts about visiting a king you never met before."  
Loki opens a portal then reaches his arm into it and yanks out Tom Roadside out of the portal then tossed him to the floor.  
Karter stares down at Tom.  
"Uh..." Karter said. "I thought you would have gotten The Joker or..."  
"Who the hell are you two?" Tom asks.  
"I have many names," Karter said. "But if you prefer Deadpool and Karter then call me Deadpool Karter; or just Deadpool."  
"Deadpool." Tom said.  
"Yeah." Karter said.  
"Is that some covert secret password?" Tom asks.  
"No," Karter said. "Just a cover name."  
"...And who are you, blindfold dude?" Tom asks.  
"Loki Odinson of Asgard." Loki said, and then his skin turns blue.  
Tom stares at Loki.  
"Uh...Nice camouflage?" Tom said, awkwardly.  
Loki takes off the blindfold-one that he had recently changed-and opened his eyelids.  
Tom screams in a high pitch at Loki's eyeless sockets.  
"You're an alien!" Tom shouts, staggering back. "An alien lacking eyes!, I knew it, I knew it, I knew you were a hybrid advanced highbreed!"  
Loki has a short laugh at Tom's reaction.  
"Not quite." Loki said. "You can call me a Frostgardian; a mix of Asgardian and Frost Giant."  
Karter stares at Tom.  
"This guy seems...a little fishy." Karter said.  
"Where the hell am I?" Tom asks,looking around. "This is not Earth." Tom faces towards Karter taking a seven I need to go after the blogger who's in cahoots with the Russian government and the whole beach of Sam Francisco to bomb Manhatten!"  
"I saw what you did to your friend." Loki said. "I need... a little of your insanity."  
Tom's eyes go huge and his mouth goes slack.  
"I am not insane." Tom said firmly. "He was not my friend. He as an alien. Which 'friend' are you talking about?"  
"A mortal by the name Lewis Stronghammer." Loki said. "You're right, there is a conspiracy going on." Loki grabs Tom by the collar drawing him closer. "And frankly you can pull of being insane in front of an army of aliens. Do you want to stop these aliens from heading to your world that will distract everyone's attention so this international conspiracy go on?"  
"No!" Tom said. "Never in a million years!"  
"Good." Loki said, letting go of Tom's shirt collar.  
"Hey, I am insane!" Karter announces. "How about me?"  
"You're random, Karter, and sarcastic." Loki said. "I can't pull of an insane impression and John cannot too."  
"Where's the army?" Tom asks.  
"I don't know; maybe the boarding docks." Loki said. "I have already alerted John about his distraction back up."  
"Wait a second there, there is such thing as barracks!" Karter said.  
Loki turns towards Karter.  
"Karter, I have a part in this plan you can be actively part of." Loki said  
"Which is?..." Karter asks.  
Loki turns towards Tom.  
"Follow the tire trail." Loki said. "And when you do us this little favor; no one will ever know you had a hand in sending Lewis Stronghammer to the hospital. I'll send you right back to Midgard after you help us."

Tom reluctantly held his hand out.

"Deal." Tom said.

"I am not shaking my hand on whether you survive it or not." Loki said.

"Hey!" Tom said, snatching his hand back. "I am not signing up for that."

"No guarantees for saving a child's life." Loki said.

"Shake on it, Loki, damn it!" Karter said. "Or else you're not getting this loco very willingly."


	27. Between Light Elf and Frost Giant

**..10 minutes pass...**  
**...The throne room...**  
Loki held the stone in one hand, walking around the empty glass case, all while wearing a is standing there in shock at Loki's sudden arrival into the throne room. Loki can feel the power radiating off the gem even if it were in a rock encasement.  
"An infinity stone?" Loki asks. "Is that why Odin has waged war on this realm?"  
"Yes." Ver said,eying at Loki warily.  
A couple balls appeared in Loki's other hand.  
"Nice toy." Loki said, as he juggles the infinity stone with the balls. "You should be sharing the toy instead of keeping it to yourself."  
"That gem is not a toy!" Ver stresses. "Stop juggling it this instant."  
"Precisely." Loki said, snapping his finger after juggling the items again.  
"I don't get it." Ver said, staring blankly towards Loki.  
"This gem is your man toy." Loki said. "That is one dangerous toy to wage over."  
"It is imperative my tool does not fall into the hands of Frost Giants."  
A streak of ice grazed by Ver's face that plants itself on the wall behind Ver.  
"And your son wants nothing to do with it." Loki said. "That speaks volumes."  
"He'll change his mind." Ver said.  
"Knowing Tian; you can't change his mind so easily." Loki said.  
"I sent him off to where you, like many, will never get their hands on him." Ver said.  
Loki drops the crystal balls catching the infinity stone by the rocky side.  
"Think you can send your son away like that?" Loki asks, tossing the item up and then down in his hands. Ver watched the very tossing infinity gem as though his eyes are quite stuck on where it goes. "Well then..." Loki tossed it again then caught it by the rocky surface in his right hand. "I am afraid your plans are not going to work that way."  
_Karter leans against a doorway,while whistling, waiting for Carvo to come by._  
"My plans are carried out, no matter the interference." Ver said.  
"You would be right..." Loki said, and then he made a unsettling pause. "If you had let Rebecca go."  
Carvo came through the door way.  
"Your plan is propsteroius!" Ver shouts.  
"My plan is justified." Loki said. "And it never came to you that your son has a different dream. Not to be what you want him to has a small dream; a dream that is between scouting and being a warrior."  
_Right after Carvo came through the threshold; Karter punches Carvo at the face._  
"He can do both as a king." Ver said.  
"You see the problem here is you want to use him." Loki said. "Most kings don't ahead as much as you've had." Loki tosses the infinity stone in both hands somehow managing to walk about not using his cane. "I've known some kings to plan ahead for countless years. But planning your child's life to continue a war? You've lost what Freyr saw in appointing you as a king. You've stepped over the line in a big way."  
The infinity stone is engulfed by a metal case on the last toss.  
"Give it back." Ver said.  
"Never." Loki said. "You're never getting your hands on it."  
Green bubbles glow around the case until it is no longer in Loki's hand.  
"Where did you send it?" Ver asks.  
"Somewhere safe." Loki said.  
Ver takes out a gun then shoots at quickly ducks, next he sends out a freezing breeze of snow towards Ver. Ver's right leg gets coated in ice while he remains untouched. Ver kicks off the undeniable freezing ice using the corner of nearby large wooden furniture. Loki sends out a zap of magic towards Ver's direction using an estimated guess where Ver's would be at this moment including the gun. The gun is shattered into pieces sent flying into Ver's left forearm getting exposed because of the small explosion. A wide scar appears on Ver's forearm embedded by several miniature sharp pieces standing out more than his pretty delicate white skin.  
"You will pay for that dearly!" Ver said, holding his left arm.  
Loki sends a gust of ice that slammed Ver onto the wall.  
"In your dreams." Loki said, now using a walking stick coming over to Ver.  
"Unfreeze me, Frost Giant!" Ver demands.  
"Again, in your dreams." Loki said.  
_Karter picks up Tian then walks over Carvo's dead body. There is some wind seen sending bits of pebbles rolling away. Our view rises up to see a portal had appeared just for Karter's exit. Apparently this is where Karter's part in the plan comes to an end in this realm but starts in another where he has to finish walks through the blue portal._  
_The portal closes shortly after Karter walked in. _  
"I don't understand why you're here." Ver said.  
"You have an idea where your men would take a mortal child." Loki said. "So on the contrary you do."  
"My men should be coming." Ver said. "And then you'll face the wrath of Alfheim!"  
Loki laughs at Ver.  
"No, they're never coming." Loki said, shaking his right hand lightly to both sides. "I have associate's who've taken care of them."  
"She must be in the cell." Ver said.  
"Not there." Loki said.  
"Not there?" Ver asks.  
"Not there." Loki repeats. "If she were in there I wouldn't be here," Loki made his stick appear again as he came closer to held the end part instead of using the handle that grew a sharp knife-like tip surrounded in soft tones of green. Loki held the sharp edge below Ver's chin tipping it forwards. "Now would I?"  
"I don't know where this mortal would be." Ver said.  
"I hear nothing but lies." Loki said, pushing it forward. "I live for lies."  
Ver didn't flinch or gulp.  
"Zarah," Ver said, as the tip dug deeper. Red blood trickles out surfing right over the metal flat surface. The pain, oh the pain, it stung Ver to his arrogant core. "She's a creature of habit."  
"Zarah; who." Loki said.  
"She's tall for a woman." Ver said. "You're the same height as may have your mortal."  
"Where would Zarah go?" Loki asks.  
Ver does not reply but merely shrugs.  
"The life of a child is on you." Loki said.  
"I have no idea." Ver claims. "Kill me."  
"You said Zarah is a creature of habit." Loki said. "So you know something!"  
"She may have taken the mortal to the 'Seven O' Nine' Park." Ver said.  
Loki stabs the sharp edge through Ver's chest, then turned the stick into a metal spear, letting a poisonous purple color seep through entering Ver's bloodstream. Ver's skin turns a very dark gray as his vein are highlighted in a eerily bizarre 's body goes limp in the freezing ice. His blood becomes a dull color of red sliding down his neck.  
Loki turns away letting a stick sprout out of his right hand.  
Loki grabs it by the handle tapping the stick on the ground floor headed his way towards the wide open doors.


	28. How to save a life

**_..15 minutes later..._**

**_...The 7:09 Park..._**

"How the hell did you get here?" John asks, on his motorcycle that is humming lightly.

Loki turns his head towards John.

"I visited this realm when I had my eyes." Loki said.

"How convenient." John said, adding a sigh. John looks forwards to see two figures in the distance. A trail of evil is coming out of the taller could feel innocence,fear, and hope out of the second shorter figure. "Tom died."

"I figured he would die." Loki said.

"So, how do you wanna do this?" Tom asks.

Loki turns his head towards the two shadowly figures.

"Zarah is out numbered." Loki said. "We should use the night to our advantage."

"So, is this a man or a woman?" John asks.

"A woman." Loki said.

"So her name is Sarah." John assumes.

"Zarah; with a Z." Loki said.

"This is a unique Sarah." John remarks. "I am surprised it is still night."

Our view changes to Zarah. She could see nothing but a heavy fog while holding Rebecca tightly and the uncovered dagger. How would it affect a Frost Giant raised on Asgard to witness the death of a mortal who referred to them as an uncle? The question delighted Zarah instead of making her feel stood incredibly still as her eyes are focused on the blade shining briefly in the moonlight within Zarah's right hand.

A tall figure walks through the lighter fog.

Of course we know who this is; Loki.

"Uncle!" Rebecca shouts, her mood brightened. "I knew you would come!"

"Zarah, let go of the mortal." Loki said, as he is several feet away from Zarah yet he is clear enough to be seen.

"Why should I?" Zarah asks.

"You're out numbered." Loki delight on Rebecca's face became brighter than a dandylion while Zarah's face turns into a skeptical expression. "The army is gone, the king is dead, and the stone has been handed to its' rightful owners."

"Then you will have to take me down, too,Frost Giant." Zarah said, taking out the blade into broad moonlight with a sly grin on her face. "After I kill your companion!"

Zarah stabs into Rebecca's chest right in the area where the rib bones—underneath all the skin layers of course—were guarded over the vital item. Well; at least they were until Loki's blade dug through them then entered the heart. Loki shouts something to John that Rebeca could not hear soon after Zarah took the blade out and let go of Rebecca's idle body. Loki caught Rebecca's body right as a flurry of flames skid by. Loki's bled dagger is on the grass.

Loki had lowered himself to the ground so Rebecca's legs are on the grass.

"...Hey, that's no fair." Rebecca said, feeling herself beginning to slip away. "You said adults knew what was fair at that age."

"I lied." Loki said.

"What about Tian?" Rebecca asks.

"He's not in this realm." Loki said. "I have sent him off to a realm that would accept him."

Rebecca smiles then she tilts her head noticing the blindfold.

"…Why are you wearing a blindfold?" Rebecca asks, touching the blindfold using her hand that still could work.

"I am blind." Loki said.

"Why?" Rebecca asks

"Because I left." Loki said. "I left Asgard."

"…Why?" Rebecca asks.

"You have so many questions, Rebecca," Loki said. "I cannot answer all of them."

"But why?" Rebecca asks. "Why would you lose your eyesight because you left?"

"I did a crime eight years ago." Loki said. "A crime that many Midgardians have forgotten."

The light in Rebecca's eyes are fading. The light is becoming dimmer and dimmer.

"Stealing?" Rebecca asks.

"No." Loki said.

"Murder?" Rebecca asks, again.

"No." Loki said.

_I hate guesing games, _Rebecca thought,_ they're quite boring. _

"…Tell me…Uncle." Rebecca said. "I want to know."

"Your father, Tony, and his friends went up against me." Loki said. "And a army called the Chitauri, I wielded a scepter, I attacked New York, and many mortals lost their lives because of it."

"You …" Rebecca said, staring Loki in shock. She could not believe it. "Tried to take over New York?"

"Yes." Loki said.

A little smile spread on Rebecca's face.

"…Uncle…." Rebecca said. "You know…The kingdom century ended a long…time ago."

Rebecca drew her last breath then the child-like light disappeared out of her eyes. John drove over to Loki and Rebecca's dead body. Loki takes his arms out from under Rebecca's dead body. Rebecca's eyes remained open. Loki feels around for the dagger on the grass until his right hand lay on a cold steel. Loki feels around for the handle then his fingertips land on a bumpy hard wooden surface.

Loki grabbed the handle.

The dagger is engulfed by a green flame and then it is cleaned of the fresh puts the blade away into his coat pocket. Loki gets up on his two feet putting the dagger away. John, in his human form, had come over to Rebecca's held out his right hand above the fresh fatal wound. His hand became similar to a skeleton except it had a light blue glow about it. The wound heals slowly by the force of power.

Rebecca remained dead despite the healing.

"Why is it not working?" John asks taking his hand back then shook it both ways until the had become human looking.

"Rebecca is the mortal child of an Asgardian." Loki said, getting up. Loki is slightly trembling in a way that is not visible. "Power like yours cannot resurrect her."

"That is unfair." John said.

"What I mean is; her body can be healed but being resurrected is another story." Loki said.

"Still unfair." John said.

"I agree, it is." Loki said.

John tilts his head.

"...Are you her dad?" John asks.

"No," Loki said. "Thor is Rebecca's real father."

"Him?" John asks, raising a brow.

"Yes." Loki said.

"You're joking." John said.

"I am not joking." Loki said. "Shocking as it is; Rebecca is a Thordottir." A portal appears across from the two. "Take her to Stark 'll be breathing as soon as you get to the tower."

Loki begins walking towards a portal.

"Loki, what are you going to do?" John asks.

Loki continues walking towards the portal.

"I am going to bring Rebecca back." Loki said.

John comes along.

"Hey, don't you need a body to put the soul in?" John asks.

Loki stops.

"Look," Loki said. "When I get her soul out of there I won't be able to create an accurate Bifrost on the spot. It will take me at least two minutes to make a portal. By then I will be ill, I will slowly be getting numb, and making a portal requires standing up. If I sit down and attempt to make one then you will be sucked into a black hole."

John has a 'are you joking' facial reaction.

"I lost one Asgardian obsessing over Thor by that way." Loki said. "I am the master of magic but there is one thing I can't do sitting down; creating a portal."

"...Why don't you just make a wheelchair appear for you to sit in after making it?" John asks.

"That wheelchair would rust away as time goes faster." Loki said. "Twenty minutes is equal to twenty minutes is only five minutes to Niflheim. All I need is ten minutes."

"But you just said twenty minutes equal twenty years." John said.

"What ten minutes and five minutes result in is still a debate." Loki said.

"This sounds confusing." John said.

"Not many Asgardians have their ways to Niflheim as easily as I. So retrieving my body is going to be worthless task at all as it'll be on the ground-as a skeleton-shrouded by the misty clouds of Niflheim."

"How long will it take for her to wake up?" John asks.

"At least a couple Midgardian hours." Loki said.

"So, you're just going to leave Rebecca in the way she last saw you?" John said.

"There is such thing as life after death." Loki said. "You, John, cannot watch me die."

"You can make a wall and lean against it." John suggests.

Loki sighs knowing he can't change John's mind. But it was worth a try.

"Fine, if that ceases your concern." Loki said. "I can send Rebecca's soul to her body using magic." A portal opens across from John. "You do not want to see me in my weakest time."

The concern on John's face did not fade.

"Can I just be there, just to tell Rebecca, when she asks..." John said. "If you did what you did."

Loki sighs.

"You're making it harder than it should be." Loki said. "But fine; you'll see how it's done, how a soul is returned."

The portal once across from John closes.

"That's what I want to see." John said.

Loki heads into the portal. John picks up Rebecca's body into his arms then sat on the motorcycle blazing to life. The engine made a rough mechanical snort sounding like a gas exhaust pushing out had used the Angel of Justice's power to heal the wound yet he could tell that Loki had used magic to repair the hole in Rebecca's clothes. The motorcycle could pilot itself by following John's thoughts. The motorcycle speeds into the portal leaving behind a scorched trail of flames on the ground.

What remained of The Light Elf Civilization is little in numbers.

This means Light Elf's can start anew.


	29. To bring back to life

"Loki," Hel said with a small smile. "What brings you here?"

Loki looks up from the water.

"Rebecca, Rebecca Stark." Loki said.

"There's no one in this realm under that name." Hel said.

"Listen to me, and listen to me carefully." Loki said, approaching Hel. "I promised a little girl I would come back for name is Rebecca Stark;adopted by Pepper and Anthony Stark. Her name is Rebecca Thorsdottir, age eight, and she's a red head. So tell me again."

"And she died." Hel said, with a laugh. "Waiting for you!"

Loki frowns.

"It is not a laughing matter." Loki said.

"How long have you been there for the child?" Hel asks.

Loki narrows his eyes towards Hel.

"Since the day she was born, technically, and the day she died in my arms." Loki said, as he walks over to the side and lets his eyes relax no longer narrowing towards Hel.

"She nearly died as a six year old when the car crashed into the water." Hel notes.

Loki turns towards the left as his skin turns blue.

"Amid a kidnapping." Loki said. "A botched one."

"You intervened." Hel said. "You established this timeline for a little girl."

"Not just a little girl." Loki said. "I am her Uncle."

"You come to retrieve her soul." Hel said, turning over to see a distant figure holding a limp one far away. Hel turns towards Loki, pity in her eyes, knowing what exactly happens to those who're willing to retrieve the soul that once belonged to a dead body. "In exchange for your own life."

"Yes." Loki said.

"You do realize there is not a chance you're going to live five minutes after you return her soul." Hel said.

"I am well aware of it." Loki said. "It is a risk I am willing to take."

A spiral stair case is created by the water leaving enough space for a pathway.

"Rebecca is in there." Hel said. "What you lack will not be needed through the walls of the can feel, sense, and hear. That is the three senses you'll need to find this 'Rebecca' who brings you here."

Loki nods.

"I've been using them for three hundred years." Loki said, tapping his way towards the stair-way using the cane. "Don't ask."

**_…5 minutes pass…_**

John saw Loki coming back from the waters holding a brightly glowing figure in his arms. John could not believe his eyes seeing such a sight. Loki came, quickly, not wasting time. An exact replica of Rebecca as a sleeping glowing apparition is in Loki's arms.

"Hold still." Loki instructs John.

Loki carefully paces glowing apparition into the still little body in John's arms.A little blue glow emits in Rebecca's chest followed by the sounds of a child's laughter. John then experienced what many can call 'a flashback' affecting him.

_"UNCLE THERE'S A GIRL WITH BLUE FEATHERS AND RED HAIR OUTSIDE THE RV!" Rebecca shouted from the door standing in horror at Mystique._

_"Naked?" Loki asked._

_"YEAH." Rebecca yelled. _

_"…Mystigue!" Loki came to putting Rebecca to the side. His eyes narrowed towards Mystique. "How many times have I told you not to visit me on this road trip?_

_"Twenty, counting the calls." Mystique said._

_"I said; no." Loki said, waving his index finger up and down. "You're not going to use Rebecca as a disguise to break into a bank, a security vault, and trick the entire world a little girl is doing all of that." His voice raised up in anger. "Tony Stark trusted me to give her the best vacation and I am not going to ruin it this way. You cannot bring her: period."_

_"I have not come again for your 'borrowed' blessing." Mystique said, in a reluctant tone. "Or for using her as a disguise."_

_Loki did not trust Mystique, simply put._

_"I am not a roadshow." Loki said, tapping his boot on the floor. "It does not mean you can ask me for help."_

_"You're back." Mystique said. "For quite a long time pretending to be blind and then not be blind."_

_"That's because I am not blind." Loki said. "What brings you here?"_

_"Diamonds."_

_Loki narrows his eyes towards Mystique _

_"I have no idea what you're talking about." Loki lied. _

_"Yes, you do." Mystique said. "You were the one who buried them in some 're quite expensive and valuable being 10 million in diamonds."_

_"And how do the Diamonds matter now?" Loki asked._

_"Someone claims to have found it." Mystique said. "In Navada."_

_"…So you want to go back into Egypt and dig for hours to prove them wrong." Loki said. _

_"Yes." Mystique said._

_"I wanna dig!" Rebecca cheered, jumping up and down excitedly. "I wanna dig!"_

_"Nooo!" Tian whined. "I don't wanna dig."_

_Loki leans forwards halfway out of the door. _

_"Who else knows I am here?" Loki asked._

_"Me and Tony Stark." Mystigue said. _

_Loki's face turned dark._

_"If something happens to these two; I will tell Magneto about your baby being put up for adoption." Loki said, and then he leans away from Mystique. Loki's face became lighter yet it still retained a serious expression. "And I will tell him everything. Everything, Mystigue, because I am not going to Egypt without…" He held out his pinkie. "A pinkie swear."_

_"I pinkie swear no harm will come out of this." Mystique said, and then she wrapped her pinkie finger around his. "I swear."_

_Their fingers unwrapped. _

_"Kids, we're flying to Egypt!" Loki said, summoning a set of wings on both sides of the RV. He looked over to Mystique. "You're coming with me. But you're not coming aboard naked like that."_

_Mystique turned into her disguise. _

_"Yay!" Rebecca said. _

_"Nooo!" Tian over-exaggeratedly whined._

Rebecca starts breathing again; her chest rising up and then down. John looks up towards Loki as the blue light had disappeared. Loki takes a step back away from John feeling unusually off-balanced. Rebecca turns her head towards the side remaining in the darkness of sleep. A wall sprouts up for Loki to lean on.

"Take…Rebecca to Midgard." Loki said.

"You're one lucky god to see a hot alien woman." John said.

"I prefer to think otherwise." Loki said, summoning a blue portal swirling with dark smoke spreading around and around in circles using his trembling hand.

John gets on to his motorcycle, starting it up with a turn of the key, while not transforming into the Ghost Rider himself it made the motorcycle come to life. Shortly after turning the little key; two holes on the mounted circular steel in the middle of the motorcycle front blazed a bright red showing a flicker of flames in the pair. The mounted steel resembles a human skull.

"What do I tell Tony?" John asks.

"I have fulfilled your favor." Loki said. "Now GO!"

Loki sent a powerful energy ball after John. The motorcycle speeds off into the portal before John could make a protest about this last conversation. It is night when the motorcycle landed in the parking lot. The clock on the wall—with a date stamp—read July 31st 8:40 everyone is asleep by then including Tony—Pepper had left the letter to JARVIS so it can deliver the news and keep it hidden until then-and most living creatures.

John takes the elevator holding Rebecca in his arms.

He recalled Loki had mentioned there would be free coffee in the kitchen and had to make sure the lights were on when he did is nothing about having coffee in the night in a tower with the team that protect Earth residing there fortified by several security systems being wonky enough that John could slip by. John somehow found his way to Rebecca's room then puts her into the bed.

"Yeah, kid." John said. "A god sacrificed himself to save you."

John makes his way out of the room.

We somehow find our way into the next night except on August 1st, 2020 in Pepper's house. Rebecca is in her bed. This time it is the bed she's sleeping in every is a rocking chair nearby lightly rocking back and forth. There is a night lamp on the counter beside Rebecca remaining on. Rebecca turns over reaching her arm out towards the lamp then graves it and puts it on her chest.

The rocking chair stopped rocking; next the lamp is turned off.

The door to Rebecca's room opens a crack and we see Pepper.

"Still there." Pepper said, with relief. "Good."

Pepper smiles at the sleeping Rebecca, and then, she closes the door.

"I want that doggy…" Rebecca sleep talks.

The lamp floats out of Rebecca's grip then lands on the counter.

Then the rocking chair resumes a slow rocking back and forth.


	30. Epilogue

**_...20 years later..._**  
"Special Agent Rebecca Stark." Came the voice of a man walking around a woman with short curly red hair tied to a has a mild case of the freckles. "I am glad you've come to."  
Rebecca, a fully grown woman, turns her head tiredly to the side.  
Rebecca feels her hands are bound behind her back right over the arms of a chair.  
"Adam," Rebecca said, wiggling her hands in the binds. She feels unusual tired. He used a sedative on me, Rebecca thought seeing everything at first as a blur, a bloody sedative. "You don't have to do this."  
"To bring back my father, Carvo, a trusted Asgardian sent into Alfheim and killed by one of you." Adam said, walking away from slipped a small knife out of her wrist watch. "I believe I am owed my father's return, with him the return of Ver should be in order."  
"No," Rebecca said, shaking her head. Adam walks over to a painted marking set on the ground that has several pots fuming smoke, there is a glow of red from the floor in the shape of a pentagon, the room is partially well lit while being dark. "Don't do it!"  
Adam makes a cut on the palm of his hand then turns it over a brewing small black pot.  
"I've been planning this for a while." Adam said. "This time I won't be stopped."  
Rebecca cuts the binds around her hands accidentally making a small cut on the corner of her right hand.  
"No!" Rebecca shouts tackling Adam to the floor.  
In the process Rebecca cut the side of her hand and her blood had dripped into the pot. A loud boom crashed into where the pentagon lay. Adam shoves Rebecca to the side forcefully almost her out so hard she had landed on the floor. Adam stood there watching a kneeling figure appear in the blue glowing blast that had a touch of ice.  
"Welcome back, father." Adam said.  
The smoke clears away revealing a naked man with curly dark black hair kneeling 'Terminator' style.  
Carvo did not have black hair.  
"You're not my father!" Adam declares, yanking out his Asgardian blade.  
Rebecca's eyes fixated on the naked figure who then immediately gets clothed in a fleet of green light had come over the figure similar to a machine scanning a very important object.  
"Uncle?..." Rebecca said as the figure with dark curly hair stood up.  
"Of course I am not your father;I am Loki." Loki said.  
"Why you-" Adam said, right as he went forwards holding up the dagger.  
Loki froze Adam in a cube of ice.  
"Too slow." Loki said,much to his amusement.  
Rebecca lowers her head on the floor feeling dizzy.  
Loki makes a phone appear in a group of bubbles that dissipate after two seconds. He puts in a number then presses a green button and places the phone to the side of his head on his right ear.  
"Hello, I am reporting an Asgardian failing a resurrection and a SHIELD Agent in need of some rest." Loki could tell he is not wearing a blindfold. "I know you can pin-point the exact location I am , so you've not had contact with Rebecca for three hours? You are the laziest man I have ever heard through a phone. By the way it wasn't Tian who dumped fish all over your truck,that was entirely my doing as a ghost."  
Loki even has eyes.  
Loki then frowns at whatever reply he gets.  
"This is SHIELD's phone number, am I wrong?" Loki asks, in a questionable tone. "That's what I thought. Do you not know who I am? That is insulting as I should be in the history books for posing a attack in New York-" Loki stops appearing to be shocked from what he is hearing. "What do you mean there is not a file about me, Loki Odinson, and my very obvious debut?"  
Loki looks down towards the phone then puts it back to his ear.  
"You're saying some-one took the time to get rid of everything about me." Loki said. "How shocking." Loki walks over to the unconscious Rebecca. He smiles hearing the reply. "I'll see you in a couple minutes, face to face, Mr Hamster face."  
The phone disappears in Loki's hand.  
The next Rebecca knew she was in Loki's arms.  
"...Are you real?" Rebecca asks, touching the side of Loki's face.  
"I am real, this time." Loki said, with a nod.  
A slow smile appears on Rebecca's face.  
"You're back." Rebecca said, letting her hand slip off Loki's prince like cheek. "You're really back..." Tears appeared in the corners of her eyes. "I missed you, Uncle."  
"I know." Loki said. "I was there."  
"Were you really there for the bomb?" Rebecca asks. "You pointed to the exit."  
"That was I." Loki said. "You were wearing a gas mask, a hideous one, searching for an Inhuman as I recall. A very, ugly, gassy inhuman." Loki could feel the bump on the side of Rebecca's neck. He held his hand up to see it is covered in blood then he questionably looks down towards Rebecca. "I don't how blood travels to the neck when there isn't a wound."  
"I tackled a guy cutting his hand." Rebecca said, as she has a small laugh.  
Loki then noticed a rounded mound hole on the side of Rebecca's neck.  
"That's not his blood." Loki said, making a rag appear in his right hand. Loki wraps it around Rebecca's neck applying pressure. "I don't know how you got this wound...Last time I saw you, you were just driving down the road to Steve's summer house."  
"I love camping." Rebecca said.  
"Just not with your nephew." Loki said.  
"My husband." Rebecca said.  
Loki raises an eyebrow.  
"You...married Tian?" Loki said, surprised.  
"We're not related, Uncle." Rebecca said. "I met him a couple years ago...visiting the forest we camped in..." She can feel tired hearing the wail of sirens coming closer to the building. Rebecca takes Loki's hand, tightly, as though there is no tomorrow. "Please don't leave me this time."  
"I won't." Loki said.  
"You have a lot to catch up with Tian..." Rebecca said. "And my son Anthony."  
"...Rebecca, has Tony told you the truth?" Loki asks.  
"About what?" Rebecca asks.  
"You're adopted." Loki said. "You are the mortal daughter of Thor...Jane Foster is really good friends with Pepper...Tony never knew until the day you were taken by the light elves." Rebecca falls into the darkness of sleep. "I am your Uncle."  
Boy, is Rebecca glad her Uncle is back.  
_The end_


End file.
